Xanira and Samara and Aki
by QuestForMyOwnMagic
Summary: Apparently Macavity has three kittens! One is a duplicate of Macavity and one has his red striped fur but with black and purple? And the other has his eyes but is black and PURPLE? Please please please don't ask about the purple it was in a dream I had.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I rediscovered my love for the Cats musical and I had a strange dream about this. So I decided to continue this on fanfiction.**

* * *

The two cats ran down the alleyway.

"Samara, do you remeber what mother said about the Jellicle Junkyard?" The black cat with _purple_ stripes **(!?) **and unusually bright ice blue eyes asked.

"Yes, it has friendly cats that love to dance and sing. And the leader is the kindest leader the Jellicle's ever had." Samara said, her black, red and _purple_ **(what is wrong with me?)** stripes answered her golden brown eyes flashing with curiousity.

"Okay, let's find it!" The blue eyed cat turned a sharp left.

"Not when I'm around!" The voice they feared cackled and the cat they were trying to run away from appeared infront of them.

"Macavity!" Samara screamed and turned around immediatley. Macavatiy's hench-cats were right behind them.

"What do you want with us?" The purple and black cat asked.

"Only you Xani. Just you. Samara is of no use of me." Macavity stalked forward to Xani.

"If you want her you get me." Samara planted herself infront of her half-cousin.

"Please Samara don't bother." A new voice laughed.

"Aki." Xani glared at her sister.

"Xani, if you come without a fight we won't hurt Samara here." Aki said, as a replica of Macavity came and sat down next him.

"Never!" Xani snarled standing next to Samara and taking her paw.

"Then I guess we're doing this the hard way." Aki sighed.

"Now Sammy!" Xani and Samara both flipped over the hench-cats as they went to attack the pair.

"Quickly, I think I see it!" Samara ran for a dead with a tunnel leading into a fenced area with barbed wire on top.

"No!" Macavity screamed as the pair crashed into the tunnel and tumbled into to clearing. Startling the other cats that were in groups.

"We made it." Xani smiled at Samara who smiled back.

"Xani!" Aki screamed and attacked Xani from the above.

"Run Samara get the leader!" Xani flipped out of the way, making Aki land hard on the ground.

Samara took off reluctantly leaving Xani to battle her sister.

"Aki, don't do this." Xani tried to reason with her but Aki kept trying to slash at Xani.

"No, Xani, you don't know what father has offered me!" Aki laughed like a maniac, clawing at Xani's face.

"No I don't, and I don't want too!" Xani attacked Aki with all her might. The other cats in the clearing stood up and ran to help Xani get Aki out of the junkyard.

A tabby cat with a silver and black coat pounced for Aki, shouting "Macavity leave her alone!"

Aki froze, giving Xani enough time to tackle her to the ground, "You tell 'daddy dearest' that he's not getting me any time soon."

The cats in the clearing froze, scared because the cat just threatened Macavity.

"Why would I do that dear sister?" Aki asked, confusing the whole clearing. All the cats stared at the silver tabby who had wide eyes.

"Well, isn't it obvious Aki? You have no choice, I'm kicking you out of this here junkyard." Xani grinned and started to pull and attacked young queen back to the tunnel.

The cats just backed away in utter confusion.

Aki hissed at her sister, "Father will come back for you." With that she left, but not before scratching at Xani's face again.

Xani winced but didn't move from the tunnel until she saw her so called 'sisters' tail disapear. She turned around and ran at the line of cats. They thought that she going to attack them but instead she flipped herself over them scaring most of them. She landed on her front paws and proceeded to climb up the junk that surrounded the clearing and leapt from stack to stack. Looking for her cousin.

Samara was running around until she an old tire with an old looking cat sitting on top of it. He was surrounded by little kittens. She came to a stop was gasping when she asked, "Are you Old Deuteromony?" The cat nodded with a puzzled expression.

"You have to come quickly. My cousin's they're fighting at your entrance." She manage to gasp out and the old cat stood up and started to follow the young queen to where she left her cousin.

Xani passed them from above and saw that her cousin and found the leader and turned around to jump down next to her cousin.

"Hello Sammy!" Xani smiled but flinched when it hurt because of the scratches that Aki gave her.

"Xani!" Samara tackled her and they both rolled on the ground laughing.

"Well, looks like you found your cousin, but what about the other?" Deuteromony asked.

"We have a lot explaining to do. So best if we go somewhere private." Xani said getting up with Samara by her side.

"Follow me then." The old cat started to walk back to where Samara found him.

"I'm Xanira by the way, but everyone calls me Xani, and this is Samara." Xani introduced herself and Samara.

Deuteromony turned around so fast that the two queens nearly ran into him, "Your name is Xanira?" Xani nodded, not sure what to think of this old cats reaction.

"Then the prophecy is true." He mumbled to himself, taking in her appearence. Staring at her purple stripes in wonder.

"Prophecy?" Samara asked.

The old cat was brought down to earth from his thoughts and looked at her too.

"Never mind about that come-" He was cut off by a tuxedo cat nearly plowing into poor Xani.

"Dueteromony! There was a fight between a queen and Macavity!" He managed to gasp out.

"Father," The silver tabby scrambled from behind a pile of junk and stopped in front of the leader, "we have two cats running around the junkyard, and we don't know who they are!"

"Breath Munkustrap and the two cats you speak of aren't running around the junkyard, they're here." The gray cat waved a paw to the new cats who sat there with bored eyes.

"Oh." Munkustrap stared at Xani with curious eyes.

_'Why does everyone stare at me and not you?'_ Xani thought to Samara who shrugged.

"They're about to tell us what just happened." Deuteromony smiled and started to walk to his den.

* * *

**So? What do you guys think? Please don't ask about the purple stuff that was all in the dream!**


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Okay I'm having a problem here. I know you guys don't want to read this but please read it! Someone is accusing me of taking the plot lines that she and her friends made. (I'm not going to mention names so don't bother asking for names.) Just so that everyone knows...............THIS IS ALL IN MY DREAM LAND!!!!!!!!! Yes I know Accuser (I don't know what else to call you so just bear with me) you're probably thinking that I'm just making up excuses to run away with the plot line but I know I'm telling the truth so I don't expect you to believe me since you don't even know me. So please stop accusing me of "stealing" because I'm not that kind of person. Besides you guys will just have to figure out what happens to the poor kits. **

**Again don't accuse me of "stealing"!**

**-Xanira**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here is chapter two and I'll probably get a chapter three up here. So enjoy this one!**

_**Samara**_

_Xani_

**

* * *

**

Munkustrap followed Deuteronomy while staring at Xani's coat. Xani couldn't help but roll her eyes and have a telepathic conversation with Samara.

_'Why must everyone stare at me? You have purple too!'_

_**'Maybe because you have an unnatural color purple, in the light mine looks like its black since it's so dark. While you have a freakishly bright purple markings.'**_

_'I guess....'_

**_'Don't be sad. You just got some kind of mutation going on.'_** Samara couldn't stop herself from giggling.

Munkustrap's face started to cloud with confusion. Xani rolled her eyes and pushed Samara aside.

"I'm sorry but how is it that you're black and purple?" Munkustrap asked, then looked guilty and clamped his mouth shut.

"It's okay," Xani smiled at him, "everyone asks that when they get the chance. I honestly don't know how I did. I was just a black cat one day and overnight I had bright purple stripes. Samara over here thinks that I'm a mutant." Xani playfully shoved Samara to the side.

"I do not! I just think that you have a mutation going on." Samara smiled and shoved Xani back.

Munkustrap started to laugh at the two young queens as they pushed each other, "I'm Munkustrap by the way."

"Xanira but everyone calls me Xani." Xani rubbed her head against his for a brief moment.

"Samara." Samara rubbed his head too.

"Follow me." Deuteronomy said, turning back to look at them and disappeared into a hole.

Munkustrap nodded to the queens and they entered with him behind.

Deuteronomy sat down on some blankets that he had, "Have a seat." He waved to the other separate blankets.

Xani bounded for one and got comfortable in the center one in front of the elder cat. Samara hesitantly sat down on the a little one by Xani. Munkustrap sat down next his dad.

"Okay, so explain what happened. Munkustrap I think you should go calm the other cats." Deuteronomy gave his son a look that clearly said to obey.

Munkustrap nodded and left the den, but not before giving Xani and Samara an encouraging look.

"Well, I guess we should start at the beginning." Samara said, looking at Xani, who took a deep breath and started their tale.

"Well, you see, Macavity is our father, Deuteronomy's eyes widen a little bit, "we, being little kits, didn't know that he was evil. He would always come and visit us three little ones and train us to be lethal. Soon he separated me from the others. He told me that I was to be his heir, so he taught me everything that he knew. From the deadliest strike to how to heal myself with magic." When she said that her paws started to glow a light purplish color, "I didn't know better. I went along with it. Then he tore me away from Samara. He said that she was jealous of me since I was suppose to be the heir. I believed him. I didn't speak to her for weeks! It wasn't until I was going to his room for my lesson's when I heard him telling someone about his revenge on the Jellicle tribe.

I stayed there. Wondering what he was doing. I heard that he was going to kidnap his father and come back to the tribe, impersonating him. I was confused, for he never said anything about taking revenge on anyone. I heard him cackling evilly. That was when I realized that he was an evil cat. I couldn't figure out what part I played in his plans, I didn't bother. I ran for Samara's room. My mother was in there with my aunt, comforting Samara. When I ran in Samara had tears running down her face and when she saw me. She couldn't believe it. I apologized a million times and after that. I got comfortable with Samara and asked my mother about the Jellice tribe.

Her whole face seem to brighten but then alarm fell onto it and she asked me where I heard that word. I didn't bother answering her question. I demanded for an answer. She sighed and explained that your tribe was the most peaceful tribe ever! You guys had a love for singing and dancing that no other cat can find. She said that you were the leader. When she was explaining about the Jellicle Ball that you guys hold once a year, my sister, Aki, was outside the door. Listening to every word. Once she heard enough she ran to Macavity, telling him everything. We heard him screaming in rage. My mother and aunt suddenly looked fearful. She told us to find you. We ran from the wrath of our father. We got cornered in an alley and we managed to get out. Aki followed us and she and I got into a fight. Samara ran to find you. By the time you guys were coming to the entrance we used to get in Aki was gone and I was running to find you.

So here we are. At the Jellice tribe." Xani finished with her head down. Samara and Deuteronomy were staring at Xani. Deuteronomy was trying to think of what he just heard and Samara didn't know what to think of Macavity anymore. So she nuzzled Xani and shut her eyes.

"I guess you'll have to stay here with us then." Deuteronomy said with a smile.

Samara and Xani looked at him with grateful looks, "Thank you so much!" Xani jumped at the old leader.

"You're welcome but explain this little bit to me. You and Aki clearly are sisters but what about you and Samara?" He asked.

"Aki and I share the same mom and dad, Samara and I share the same dad, but different moms. You can say we're half- sisters and half- cousins. I like to think of her as my sister though." Xani said.

Deuteronomy nodded thoughtfully.

"MACAVITY!" A female voice screeched as lightning and sirens went off.


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter I promised!**

**

* * *

**

Xani and Samara ran out of the den with the leader right behind them.

"What do you want Macavity?" Munkustrap asked as Macavity stood in the middle of the junkyard infront of the tire that is Old Deuteronomy's signature seat.

"I just want my daughters back." Macavity said taking a step towards the tire. Munkustrap hissed at him.

"Daughters? Don't you mean daughter?" Samara asked coldly.

"Last time I checked, you had no use for Samara." Xani added just as coldy.

"That was a joke my dears." Macavity laughed.

_'I'll go and lead him away from here. Explain my plan to them so that they know that I'm not betraying them. I will come back.'_ Samara nodded.

"I'll come quietly if you promise me one thing." Xani stepped up next to Munkustrap. Who looked down at her with shock in his eyes.

"Anything darling just come back with me. You're mother and aunt miss you." Macavity held a paw out to her.

"You leave this tribe alone." Xani stated clearly.

Macavity paused and glared at her, "You know I can't do that."

"Then I guess I'm not coming queitly." Xani said, and ran at Macavity.

Macavity got ready to attack her but she flipped over him.

"What?" Macavity asked as he followed her with his eyes.

"Want me? Come and get me!" Xani ran for the opening, hoping that Macavity would take the bait. He did. Macavity ran after her through the junkyard. Little did they both know, Munkustrap and a few other cats were following them.

"You can run Purple Streak, but you can't hide from me!" Macavity cackled.

"You just watch." Xani whispered.

* * *

**Crud.....I have to go I'll be back tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay I'm back!**

**

* * *

**

Xani ran around the alleys. Munkustrap and the others followed her, knowing that they were going to be needed.

"Oh Xanira!" Macavity appeared in front of her as she ran towards a dead end.

Xanira stopped and her shackles raised, and began hissing, "We both know you only want me for my powers."

Munkustrap was watching the exchange with the tuxedo cat looking over his shoulder.

"That's not true. I want you to be my daughter." Macavity held out his paw.

"Being your daughter means that you don't keep secrets from me!" Xani spat and started to claw at Macavity.

Macavity rolled his eyes and shot lightning at her. She flew back into a a trash can and knocked it over. Revealing Munkustrap and the others.

"Munkustrap?" Macavity asked.

Xani took the opportunity and zapped him back with her own lightning. Making the tuxedo cat's eyes widen.

"Run!" Xani shouted at Munkustrap who shooked his head and stood infront of her.

"Well Macavity, you're pathetic, choosing to beat little queens instead of your hench-cats." Munkustrap said, glaring at Macavity.

"She just not any queen. She's Xanira, the cat who is either suppose to defeat me of kill off the Jellicle tribe." Macavity boasted.

Munkustrap turned around to look at Xani with wide shocked eyes. Macavity took that opportunity to strike at Munkustrap.

"Munku!" The tuxedo cat jumped infront of the silver tabby and took the hit for him from Macavity.

"Misto!" The brown and white tom pounced to the black and white cat.

"No!" Munkustrap and and Xani moved to the tuxedo cat who was struggling to get up.

"Macavity!" Xani screeched and jumped at the ginger cat started to claw at his face.

Macavity tried to block the attacks but they kept coming.

Xani stopped attacking her father and hissed, "Stay away from me, Samara, and my friends!"

Macavity glared at her and hissed back, "I'll be back for you." With that he disappeared in a flash of lighting.

Xani turned back to the tuxedo cat who was being pushed down by the brown and white tom, "No don't move Misto, we got to check how bad it is."

"Here, let me see." Xani knelt down next to the cat and her hands began glow their purplish color and the black cat's wounds began to close.

Munkustrap laid a paw on her shoulder, when she was done she fell into his grasp and the black cat sat up and was running his paws up and down the spot where the wound was.

"How did you?" The brown tom asked.

"Macavity's daughter." Xani answered and smiled weakly.

The three cats flinched back from the young queen.

"It's okay, I'm nothing like him." Xani smiled sadly.

"Obviously." The black and white tom smiled and picked up the young queen bridal style.

"I'm Tumblebrutus." The brown and white tom introduced himself.

"Mistoffelees." The cat carrying Xani smiled down at her.

"Hi." She didn't know what else to say so she just smiled sheepishly.

"If you need to, you can fall asleep." Mistoffelees said.

Xani nodded and fell asleep to the sound of Mistoffelees purring lightly in her ears.

* * *

"Is she alright?" Samara asked, running up to the cats who just came into the clearing.

"She's fine, she's just resting." Mistoffelees smiled at the now calm cat.

"That's good." Samara smiled.

"Tumble!" Another brown and white tom pounced ontop of the tom with a brown patch over his right eyes.

"Hi Pouncival." Tumble flipped backwards and landed on his feet, surprising Samara.

"Where'd you go?" The first tom asked, Samara noticed that he had a brown line across his nose like a scar.

"I went with Mistoffelees and Munkustrap to help Xanira." Tumble nodded to the queen who was in the tuxedo tom's arms.

"Xanira? That's a strange name." Pouncival stated.

Xani flipped out of Mistoffelees arms, surprising everyone in the clearing, "Strange is it?" She asked the tom with the scar mark on his nose.

"Yes it is." He said, standing up to the purple and black cat.

"Well I guess it matches me since I'm strange." Xani smiled and started to turn to Mistoffelees.

"Strange? Yeah right your a mutant! With the purple stripes." Pouncival was starting to get pumped up.

Munkustrap was about to take a step towards the two cats, but Deuteronomy held an arm out in front of him and shooked his head the silver tom.

Xani couldn't help but lean her head back and laugh, "Looks like you were right Sammy. I'm a mutant. Rawr." Xani playfully growled and scratched at Samara.

Pouncival growled and pounced at Xani who flipped out of the way before he could land on her, "Why can't you just get offended?"

"I'm not one for being offended easily." Xani smiled and fell to the ground and swept her feet under the tom's legs.

The tom landed on his behind and stared at the sky.

Xani smiled started to walk back to Mistoffelees.

Pouncival jumped back up and growled. Then he again tried pouncing at her again. Xani fell forward and pushed at Pouncival's chest, making him go backwards, but he managed to scratch her legs.

Xani front flipped and started to look at her legs. Samara was starting to get twitchy but Tumblebrutus laid a calming paw on her shoulder.

Pouncival got up and laid on his paws, his tail swishing back and forth.

"Interesting." Xani said turning back to face the tom.

"What is?" He growled.

"When I pull that move that I just pulled on you, no one ever thinks about scratching my legs until after they land." Xani laid her paws on her legs and the purplish color and the wounds closed. Pouncival's eyes widen and his tail stopped swishing.

"How did you?" He asked.

"Magic." Xani smiled and playfully shot purple lightning at Pouncival but it didn't hit him. It landed a few feet in front of him.

Pouncival jumped back.

"Still want to play?" Xani asked.

Pouncival knew that she was just playing around, and that she didn't mean any harm to the tribe so he just played along.

"Why not? Might be fun to dodge you instead of attack you." He answered with a big smile.

Xani smiled and started to shoot lightning bolts after the tom who pratically flew away from them.

After a while of this Xani's energy started to get low and she stopped shooting lightning bolts at him and she fell.

Tumblebrutus caught her before she hit the ground.

"Xani?" Samara knelt down next to the two cats. Pouncival knew something was wrong and ran to her.

"I'm fine I ran out of power." She smiled at the cats who were swarming her.

"You can rest in my den." Tumble picked her up and started to carry her to his den with Samara following.

* * *

**-Sighs- Yikes...Okay, I need to get to my other story, I might be another chapter up after that one.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay I'm back with more.**

**

* * *

**

Xani smiled gratefully at him and rested her head against his chest and started to pur lightly. Samara followed and was soon walking next to Tumblebrutus. Tumblebrutus noticed this and smiled at the concerned queen. Samara shyly smiled back. "I'm Tumblebrutus." Tumble introduced himself as he walked into his den.

"Samara, I'm Xani's sister." Samara added.

Tumble nodded and set the sleeping Xani down on his blankets, "Here you two can have my bed I'll be right back."

Samara nodded her thanks and curled up next to Xani.

Tumble smiled at the two and walked back to the clearing.

* * *

"She's a conjuring cat, looks like you have someone to practice with Misto!" Plato slapped a paw across his friend's back. Misto just smiled but kept quiet.

"Did you see the way she flipped around all over the place?" Victoria asked her friends.

"Yeah, looks like Tumblebrutus has some competition!" Jemima teased the tom who came back to the clearing.

Tumblebrutus just smiled at the queens and backflipped to his friends just for fun.

"So, I guess you like her Pouncival." Alonzo teased.

"What ever, she was just giving the strange vibe, it wasn't until she started the flirting then we became friends." Pouncival shrugged.

"Flirting?" Rumpleteazer scoffed.

"Yeah. She was flirting." Pounce said looking at the tiger tabby.

"No she wasn't if she was flirting she would've been laughing more and seriously blushing." Bombalurina said, walking up to the group.

"How do you know?" Tumblebrutus asked.

"I just do." Bomba smiled sadly.

The group of cats looked at her and then Tugger jumped down next to her.

Etcetera and the other kits squealed.

"Hey there Bomba." Tugger said.

"I have to go." Bomba said oblivious to Tugger, she ran off through the junk.

"Rejected!" Misto rolled around laughing at the maine coon who was staring at the spot where the scarlet queen left.

"Shut up." Tugger growled.

* * *

Xani woke up to see herself in a enclosed room, she turned her head to see Samara looking at her.

"Your awake." Samara sighed.

"Yup!" Xani stretched out.

"You've been asleep all night! It's morning now." Samara got up.

"Seriously?" Xani got up too and followed her sister out.

"Yeah, the tom who let you sleep in his den slept on the floor, he left to go hunting just a little before you woke up."

"Oh, his name is Tumblebrutus." Xani informed Samara.

"Any idea who the tuxedo cat is?" Samara asked.

"That's Mistoffelees!" Xani jumped up and down.

"Does Xani have a crush?" Samara teased the purple striped cat.

"No." Xani held her head up high and strutted away from her companion.

"Sure!" Samara smiled and tickled Xani's exposed sides, making her squeal.

"You didn't!" Xani had a fake shocked look on her face.

"I did." Samara smiled and ran from her.

Xani laughed and ran after her friend.

The cats who were awake and visiting each other laughed at the energy the two young queens radiated as they passed the cats.

Once Samara ran to the clearing, Munkustrap was there scolding his brother Tugger and there was enough room for Xani to flip over her running sister and held a paw out to her. Samara ran into the paw and made the two of them fall to the ground giggling at their idiotness.

Tugger was staring at Xani with a lustful look and Munkustrap gave up on trying to reason with him.

Pouncival trotted into the clearing to see the two queens from yesterday laughing on the ground.

"Purple stripe!" He called.

Xani sat up and looked at Pouncival who was in mid air before she had time to react.

"OOFF!" Xani said when Pouncival landed on her.

"Hi to you too." Samara rolled her eyes.

"Can you get off of me?" Xani asked the tom who was still on top of her.

"No I think I like seeing you being the one pinned." Pounce teased.

"If you don't get off the cats here might think you're trying to rape me." Xani teased back.

Pounce jumped up and off of her and looked around. The cats who saw the whole thing were laughing. Xani took the opportunity to flip backwards and land on her feet.

"Okay, so we see you do acrobatics, what all can you do?" A tom with a brown spot on the side of his mouth asked, laying down next to Pouncival who sat down.

"Depends on what your asking." Xani asked, sitting infront of the two toms next to Samara.

"What can you do physically?" He asked smiling at Samara who smiled back shyly.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Xani said with a raised eyebrow.

The tom's eyes widen and Xani couldn't help but fall back in laughter.

"Kidding!" Xani managed to gasp out.

"I'm Alonzo." The tom said, shaking his head at the purple cat.

"Xani, this is my sister Samara." Xani said, pointing to Samara.

"I'm _THE_ Rum Tug Tugger." Tugger finally spoke and walked next to Xani, trying to get her to get in his fan club.

A white kit with bronze and black stripes squealed, "Tugger!"

Xani rolled her eyes and looked at Samara but she was to busy checking out the maine coon, "Tugger, I don't like it when someone is trying to get me to join their fanclub, I especially hate toms like you who only want to get in my pants." Xani stood up and glared at the cat infront of her. Making everyone in the clearing freeze and stare at Xani with big huge eyes.

"Did she just?" A black cat with red stripes and a white chest ask.

"Yeah." An all white cat nodded.

"REJECTED!" All of the toms shouted and started to roll off the top of the junks and land on the floor of the clearing in fits of laughter.

Tugger could just sputter and Xani turned to Alonzo who was laughing also, "Want to know what else I can do? I can reject the playboys, no matter how good looking they are." After that she kicked Tugger because he was starting to bug her since he was still standing there.

When he crashed into a pile and made it totter, he got up saying, "I will get you to fall."

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! He got rejected twice in one chapter! I'm so evil......**

**Tugger: How could you do that?**

**Me: 'Cause I can.**

**Misto: -Rolling on the floor, still laughing.-**


	7. Another Author's note

**Okay, so now that I have my mix up filed out I have something I need to tell you all. They're is a group of friends on fanfiction who had the idea of Macavity having three kittens. So one of them confronted me about the idea of the three kittens and asked that I tell you to read their stories. Here are the names. Now I won't put the person who confronted me first so don't any of you dare to start flaming at these fans.**

**Please read Hazelthorn's, Roselna's, Tantamiri's and Violaunte's stories.**

**I can't remember which one but I couldn't stop laughing at one of these stories. **

**Thanks for enduring this note**

**-Xanira  
**


	8. Chapter 6

**Okay, I have to be mean to Tugger, everyone does at some point! Don't worry Tugger I'll be mean to everyone at one point or another.**

**Tugger: You better. -crosses arms- Especially to Misto!**

**Me: Be mean to Misto!? -Runs and hugs Misto- How can you think of such thing? **

**Misto:-Smiles innocently-**

**Tugger: But you said that you were going to be mean to everyone! -points finger accusingly-**

**Me: I didn't specify everyone now did I? -Raises eyebrow-**

**Tugger: -Glares-**

**Misto: Now on with the show!**

**

* * *

**

Xani shrugged and started to flip. Showing off her acrobatic skills. All of the toms were staring at her, the queens couldn't stop laughing because they could only think of one perfect tom for Xani. Tumblebrutus

Tumblebrutus trotted into the clearing to just in time to see Xani land on her feet from the highest tower of junk.

"Xani!" The cat who stayed with her all night motioned for her to come over and she whispered into Xani's ear.

Tumblebrutus jumped up to sit next to Plato and Mistoffelees, "What I miss?"

"You missed Tugger get rejected, big time!" Misto smiled at the memory.

"I did?! Awe man." Tumble looked down.

"Don't worry, you can ask Tugger about it, but then he'll lie and say that Xani did fall for him, or Xani who'll tell you the hilarious truth." Plato smiled at Misto and they started laughing.

"Well I can't at the moment." Tumble sighed.

"Why not?" Misto asked, stopping his laughing fit to listen to Tumble.

"She's doing something with that other queen." Tumble nodded to the two queens who got up and started to walk to the middle of the clearing.

"Probably another show." Plato suggested.

Tumble and Misto shrugged and watched the two queens who were facing the side with the most cats and grabbed each other's hands.

* * *

**Oh no, okay I'm at a bad spot! My OC's are about to sing a song while dancing. I need songs and lyrics or links to song so that I can put it as their song. I won't post until I get the review with the music link. FIRST COME FIRST SERVE!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Okay I know I said that I won't update until someone reviews but I have my song!**

**Tugger: I still don't like you. -crosses arms and pouts.-**

**Me: -Shugs.-**

**Misto: You honestly think that she cares?**

**Tugger: She should.**

**Tumble: She don't.**

**Me: TUMBLE! -glomps- and the lyrics belong to the song 'One More Night' By Cascada **

_Xani_

_Samara_

_**Both**  
_

**

* * *

**

Xani turned to Samara and smiled at her.

_You are all I can remember. _

_After all we've been through_, _forever in my heart._

_Now I'm through, and June feels like November__._

_Some can't believe it's true._

_**Too long we've been apart**_

_**One more night I wanna be with you**_

_**Where I wanna hold you tight it feels so right, tonight**_

_Don't leave it up to you, I think the time is right to start the fight!_

They both started to dance away from each other.

Xani was flipping around the clearing while Samara was spinning and tossing herself around on top of the piles of junk.

_Why can't true love be forever?_

_Why did my dream explode?_

_**The day you went away.**_

_Cause I won't keep the spell together._

_I wish you well hope,_

_**And queen from yesterday**_

Xani paused in front of the white kit and playfully winked at her then pointed at her.

_**One more night I wanna be with you**_

_Where i wanna hold you tight it feels so right._

_Don't leave it up to you, I think the time is right to start the fight!_

_One more night I wanna be with you _

_Where I wanna hold you tight._

_It feels so right._

Samara jumped down from her dancing and flipped down from her tower and landed with a gleeful smile. Xani smiled back at her just as gleeful.

_**Don't leave it up to you, I think the time is right to start the fight!**_

Xani and Samara ended their song by walking to each other and playfully holding a fist to each other.


	10. Chapter 8

**Okay, I left off without an Author's note. I think that you guys were pretty happy about that! Oh well, I don't care.**

**Tugger: You should care.**

**Me: Coming from a guy with an ego as big as his head.**

**Misto and Tumble: -Bursts into laughter.-**

**Tugger: -Growls-**

**Me: You know you love me! **

**Tugger: -Glares.-**

**Munkustrap: This chapter goes to SummerRose12.**

**Me: When did you get here, and when did you get the mind reading ability?!**

**Munkustrap: -Grins- That is for me to know you to hopefully never find out.**

**Me: Awe...**

**Misto/Tumble/Tugger: On with the chapter!**

**Me: NOT FAIR!**

**

* * *

**

Tugger came out to the clearing and was staring at the two cats, _'She will become a fan of The Rum Tug Tugger!'_He started to walk to cats when Etcetera screamed, "TUGGER!" Making him roll his eyes but he couldn't help but show off his hips to his fans by waving them around making all but Samara and Xani swoon and scream.

"Hey there pretty cat." Tugger purred to Xani who had a disgusted look on her face.

"What do you want?" She asked with ice in her voice.

"No need to get defensive!" Tugger held his paws out in a surrendering way. "I just want to apoligize for my behavior yesterday."

All of the cats in clearing gasped.

"Tugger is actually apoligizing to her?!" The queens were staring and whispering to each other.

"Apoligy not accepted." Xani folded her arms across her chest and stuck her nose in the air.

The toms smiled at Xani who just rolled her eyes at Tugger.

"Come on Nira," Tugger got up behind her and was purring and rubbing up against her, "you know you want to forgive me."

"Apparently yesterday's rejection didn't get through to you," Xani sighed, "try getting Samara in your fanclub." Xani pointed with her head to Samara who squeaked at being mentioned.

"Samara, what a strange name." Tugger nodded to her and Samara fell to the ground, making Tugger smirk.

"She's not enough, I want you too." Tugger tried to keep the pleading out of his voice and was pratically on the ground begging.

"You're not going to get me! Don't you understand! I'm not interested," Xani was screaming at him, "I don't want a tom-friend at all!"

Tumblebrutus and Mistoffelees froze at that comment.

"Why not?" Tugger asked casually also want to know that answer.

"You'll see at the ball." Xani answered and ran from the clearing with her eyes starting to tear up.

* * *

** I really don't like siblings at times...-Growls at siblings behind me-**

**Tugger: -Laughs evilly- Now you get to suffer!**

**Me: -shrugs casually- Atleast I'm not getting rejected.**

**Tugger: -Freezes then glares.-**


	11. So many Author's notes

**NO! I hate doing this......I won't be able to update today. I'm sorry! My mom is taking me out swimming........again. I'll take my notebook and write down ideas!**

**Summer- (I might go and call you Rose too) This one is mostly for you since I know that atleast you're reading it.**

**Anyone Else- Let me know that you're reading this please! I want to dedicate chapters to other people too! No offence Summer.**

**Okay, so I need my notebook, might need two.....**

**- Xanira**

**P.S I'm sorry, again.  
**


	12. Chapter 9

**Okay, I'm back! At last! I can't believe my imagination! I already have four no wait, five sequels to this one already in planning in my notebook.**

**Tugger: WHAT!?**

**Misto: Oh no.**

**Tumble: I'm scared.**

**Me: You all should be, but I'm gonna feel bad for Tumble and Misto in the first sequel. -Hugs them.-**

**Tugger: What about me?**

**Me: I'm gonna have fun torturing you. -Laughs evilly.-**

**Tugger: -Shakes head and moans- Why do I even hang out with you?**

**Tumble: She just is easy to like.**

**Me: -Smiles really big- NOW ON WITH THE SHOW! Ha beat you guys!**

**Munkustrap: -Rolls eyes but smiles.-**

**

* * *

**

Tumblebrutus ran after Xani, Mistoffelees stood up but laid back down when he saw Tumblebrutus run after the purple queen. _'What am I going to do if she likes him more than me?'_

Xani ran into Tumble's den because she didn't know the junkyard very well yet. She dived for the sheet that she slept on last night and cried into it.

Someone tapped on her shoulder and she was surprised to see Old Deuteronomy.

"Xanira, is everything alright?" He asked while she sat up and gave him room to sit down next to her.

"Everything!" Xani sobbed and fell onto her grandfather's shoulder.

Tumblebrutus ran to his den to find Xani crying onto the leaders' shoulder. _'I should leave.'_Tumblebrutus slinked away, knowing that the leader could help Xanira. He walked back to the clearing and Samara ran up to him, "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, Old D is with her." Tumblebrutus smiled at the queen who sighed and went back to Pouncival and Alonzo.

Tumblebrutus jumped up to his friends and saw that Tugger had joined them and was ranting on and on about Xani,"I don't understand how she could reject me like that."

"Maybe she just doesn't want to go with the crowd." Demeter suggested next to Munkustrap.

"What do you mean?" Misto asked.

"Well, think about it. All of the young queens like Tugger. So maybe she wants to be different and like someone else." Demeter explained.

"She could at least be nicer." Tugger huffed and walked away with his arms crossed over his chest.

Tumble laughed, "Only if you stop being pushy!" Making the other cats laugh too.

Tugger turned and glared at Tumble and stomped out of the clearing.

* * *

"What's going on Xanira?" Deuteronomy asked the young queen in his arms.

"You already know." She managed to say.

"I want to hear it from your side though." He smiled sadly.

"The day of the Jellicle Ball, Macavity will come and kidnap you or Samara, now that she can easily fit in his equation. Misto will become a full magician and will conjure you from Macavity's lair. I will _have _to go and challenge Macavity one on one and finish him off permanently. In the process of doing so, I will die." Xani said calmly, and then burst into another round of fresh tears.

Deuteronomy nodded sadly and continued to hug his granddaughter.

After Xani stopped crying she fell asleep and Deuteronomy laid her down on the sheet and left her to sleep. When he walked out he saw Munkustrap walking towards him, "Father, don't you need to interview the two newcomers in order for them to become full Jellicles?"

"Not these two, they come from a Jellicle cat." Deuteronomy said while walking back to his tire.

"What do you mean?" Munkustrap asked, but he knew that he had a clue.

"You know." The leader said and climbed on top of his tire and sat down.

"Macavity." Munkustrap whispered.

"You got it." Deuteronomy nodded.

"How can my brother have such sweet kittens?" Munkustrap asked.

"I don't know, hopefully it wasn't because of the way he treated them." Deuteronomy said.

Munkustrap nodded and sat next to his father. Watching the other Jellicle's play with each other.

"What's going to happen to her?" Munkustrap asked quietly.

Deuteronomy sighed, "I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

Munkustrap flicked his head to his father with his mouth open slightly. He nodded and jumped off the tire and walked back to Demeter who was talking to Samara. Deuteronomy sighed sadly and continued to watch the cats with sadness in his eyes.

* * *

**Oh no, what's going to happen to Xanira? What what what!? You're going to have to find out MUHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 10

**Hello peoples! Sorry that I won't be able to update for awhile, my mom is making me go places with out a computer I can get on. Grrr. Okay so I will get this story finished before the start of school. My other stories however...I don't know, maybe I'll be able to finish them up during the holiday breaks school gives us.**

**Anyway! To Replubic-Of-Heaven: I don't know why he can't be content. I guess because he's a playboy and needs new fun.**

**SummerRose12: Your just going to have to find out about Xani.**

**

* * *

**

Xani woke up and walked back to the clearing to find Samara flirting with Pouncival who was flirting back. Xani couldn't help but smile as she climbed up next to Tumblebrutus.

"Hey." Tumblebrutus said as Xani laid down next to him.

"Hey yourself." Xani smiled and realized what she was doing and watch the kittens go crazy over Tugger.

"You okay Xani?" Misto asked when he saw her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Xani smiled to him and started to watch her sister flirt shamelessly with Pouncival.

"So, Xani, you seem to know about our Jellicle Ball." Alonzo asked.

"Yeah, my mother told me all about it, and your customs." Xani said, glad to be able to talk about something that didn't involve her crying.

"Okay, tell us what you know." A golden queen said and was laying down next to Munkustrap.

"Well, you guys love to sing and dance, but your biggest custom is love. Every tom and queen must have only one mate." Xani explained.

"Good, good." Munkustrap nodded.

"So that leaves out Mr. Hot shot over there." Xani giggled and pointed at Tugger who was shaking his hips for the kittens, making the group laugh.

"I like her already!" The golden queen said, smiling at Xani who saw that the queen's eyes were a soft golden brown like her mother's.

"You guys celebrate when a kitten turns into an adult with the Jellicle Ball and the leader, Old Deuteronomy chooses one cat who can be reborn to live a different Jellicle life." Xani finished.

"And she's got it." Misto smiled.

"Yup, so it looks like we don't have to explain anything to you." The gold queen laughed.

"One thing actually." Xani smiled at the queen.

"What?" Munkustrap asked.

"What's your name?" Xani asked.

"Oh how rude of me! I'm Demeter." Demeter smiled at Xani.

"Do you know two queens named Ginevra and Colu?" Xani asked, and Demeter froze.

"How do you know about them?" Demeter asked quietly.

"Well, Aunt Demeter, Colu happens to be my mother and Ginevra is Samara's mom." Xani smiled.

"She wasn't kidding when she said that she had a kit then." Demeter said quietly and was looking at Xani's striped body and noticed a white X on her right paw and a ginger stripe twister around her tail.

"Nope!" Xani smiled happily and shouted, "Samara! Get your flirty butt up here and meet Aunt Demeter!"

Samara froze at the flirty butt comment but was away from Pouncival when she heard Aunt Demeter.

Demeter laughed and was getting a curious look from Munkustrap.

"I'm here, where's Aunt Demeter?" Samara said when she was next to Xani.

"Right here." Demeter smiled and started to rub heads with Samara, who had bounced over to her.

"Where's Aunt Bomba?" Xani asked.

"Now thinking about it, I don't know." Demeter paused and continued to rub heads with Samara.

"Well, it was nice to finally meet you Aunt Demeter but I should get back to Pouncival." Samara got up.

"Look both ways before crossing the street! Don't get to flirty." Xani teased earning a playful cuff across the ear.

"Shut up." She growled and went back to Pouncival who looked hurt.

Demeter shooked her head at the two kittens.

Bombalurina chose that moment to appear on a different pile of junk smiling at her two nieces.

"Bomba!" Demeter noticed her sister and waved her over.

"Aunt Bomba!" Xani got up and ran for the Scarlett queen.

"Hey Xanira." Bombalurina rubbed her head against her nieces' and walked over to Demeter.

"This is odd. You're not with Tugger." Misto commented.

"Misto! Be nice." Xani scolded him playfully.

"It's okay Xani." Bombalurina smiled at the kit who nodded and laid back down next to Tumble and unfortunately, Tugger climbed up and was talking to Bomba.

"Why Bomb! So nice to see you again, why don't come with me?" Tugger held out his paw.

"No thanks Tugger I'd rather be with my niece today." Bomba smiled apologetically.

"What if your niece wants to be with the Rum Tug Tugger today?" Tugger asked and pulled Xani up and held her close.

"Then I would follow her but I doubt that should want to be with you." Bomba smiled as Xani pushed Tugger off the pile of junk.

Tugger fell off and just barley landed on his paws.

"I will get you Xani!" Tugger vowed.

"You can keep dreaming Tugs." Xani crooned.

Tugger growled at being called Tugs but let it passed and went to go put his mane back in order.

"He let you call him Tugs!" Misto gasped.

"So?" Xani yawned.

"He never lets anyone call him that! It's always Tugger or Rum Tug Tugger." Munkustrap explained.

"Oh." Xani said with a thoughtful look.

* * *

**What is up with Tugger? **

**Tugger: Beats me, you're the one writing the story.**

**Me: Shut up your not helping.**

**Tugger: Whatever.**

**Me: Geez get out of here. **

**Tugger: -Gets up and walks out of door.- Whoa! Whats going?**

**Me: You're right Tugger, I'm the one writing the story. Hee hee!**


	14. Chapter 11

**To SummerRose12: Okay family tree time! Demeter and Bomba have two other sisters who are Macavity's queens at the moment. Xani and Samara's dad have a brother, Munkustrap. So since Demeter and Munkustrap are mates, there's a wierd thing that confused me too. Bomba will be with the last cat you will think of. Same with Tugger. As for her liking Misto and Tumble.......as an author, I can't give you sneek peeks, sorry!**

**Tugger: Hehehehe. -Looking through notebook-**

**Me: Tugger! -Grabs notebook and smacks him upside the head.-**

**Misto: -Snicker.-**

**Tugger: Ow! -Rubs head where I smacked it.- What was that for?**

**Me: For looking at my notebook without my permission. -Sticks nose in the air and walks away with it.-**

**

* * *

**

Xani rolled onto her back, enjoying the sun's warmth on her belly. Tumblebrutus couldn't help but have his eyes roll down her body. Xani smirked and froze, _'I can't! I have to die, I can't fall in love. I don't want to break his heart.' _Xani rolled off the tower of junk and landed on her feet and went to sit next to Samara and was watching the rest of the clearing silently.

"Hello." A shy voice said from above Xani.

Xani looked up and smiled, "Hi."

The white queen that Xani pointed to during her song was above her and was basking in the sun with some other queens.

"I'm Victoria, this is Etcetera, Electra, and Jemima." Victoria nodded to her friends.

"I'm Xani." Xani leapt up next to them and sat down with them.

"Hi Xani." Etcetera said coldly and jumped off the pile and started to search for something.

"Did I do something wrong?" Xani asked looking at the other kits.

"No, she's just jealous that you have Tugger's attention." Jemima said, her red stripes shining fiercely against her black coat.

"Is everyone obsessed with Tugger?" Xani sighed and started to groom herself.

"Demeter isn't." Electra answered while the other two looked at each other then down.

"Okay, at least there's one I confide in about Tugs." Xani smiled.

"Tugs?!" Victoria screeched.

"He's actually letting you call him Tugs?" Jemima asked looking at Xani with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I don't understand why that's such a big deal!" Xani threw her arms up in the air.

"He doesn't let anyone. Not even Old Deuteronomy." Electra explained.

"Oh." Xani said.

"Yeah, he must really want you to join his club." Victoria added.

"Great! I already have a tom who wants me and I can't be with him!" Xani rolled her eyes.

"Why can't you be with him?" Jemima asked.

"Um." Xani said trying to find an excuse.

"Xani, come here please." Deuteronomy called from his tire.

"Coming!" Xani answered with relief.

"You will tell us later?" Electra asked.

"I can't sorry." Xani said sadly and walked to Deuteronomy.

"Xani, this is Skimbleshanks." Deuteronomy introduced Xani to a bright orange cat.

"Hello." Xani smiled.

"Hello there lassy." Skimbleshanks nodded to her with a smile.

"He will be able to answer your questions on anything in this junkyard." Deuteronomy cocked his head to the side.

"Okay." Xani said thinking.

"If you need anything Lassy, you can just shout. I can hear my name a mile away." Skimbleshanks smiled.

Xani nodded and smiled.

"Now Skimbleshanks, I need you to go tell the other cats that the Jellicle Ball has been changed." Deuteronomy said suddenly.

"Changed? When?" Skimbleshanks asked with a confused look.

"Didn't you see last night's moon?" Deuteronomy asked.

"No, but it was pretty bright last night." Skimbleshanks said, thinking thoughtfully about last night.

"It was the last faze before the moon became the Jellicle Moon." Deuteronomy said.

"Really?" Xani asked.

"Yes." A new voice said in the back. A queen with a dark orange coat with tiger stripes and leopard spots came up and took Skimbleshanks' arm.

"Oh." Skimbleshanks whispered.

"So the Ball will be tomorrow?" The queen asked.

"Yes, can you help Skimbleshanks Jennyanydots?" Deuteronomy asked.

"I would be glad to." Jennyanydots said.

"Thank you, and have you met my granddaughter yet?" Deuteronomy asked.

"I don't think I did, hello deary." The queen smiled kindly to Xani.

"Hello, I'm Xani." Xani smiled.

"I'm Jennyanydots." Jennyanydots smiled back and hugged Xani and started to look her up and down at arms-length.

"Can I call you Dots?" Xani asked as she squirmed from being looked at.

The three older cats laughed. Xani looked at them like she did something wrong.

"Dots?" Skimbleshanks asked.

"Yes Dots." Xani said, confused.

"You may dear." Dots said through her laughter.

"Well, you must really be a comedian in order to make them laugh like that." Alonzo said, walking up to the group.

"All I did was ask if I could call Jennyanydots just Dots." Xani said with big eyes.

Alonzo also burst into laughter.

"What is wrong with Dots?" Xani asked.

"Nothing Lassy, it's just, no one has asked to call Jenny here 'Dots' it's always been Jenny or Jennyanydots." Skimbleshanks explained.

"Oh, well then you could be Shanks." Xani said with a smile.

Shanks smiled and nodded.

"Well we better get going and tell the burglary twins that they need to get busy." Dots smiled.

"Burglary twins?" Xani asked as Shanks and Dots scurried off to tell the other Jellicles the change of plans for the Jellicle Ball.

"Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer." Alonzo answered as the two of them walked away from Deuteronomy.

"Okay, explain the burglary part please." Xani asked as she sat next to Samara.

"They're robbers. They go and steal stuff from houses." Alonzo answered.

"Okay, when do I get to meet them?" Xani cocked her head to the side.

"Right now." Alonzo nodded to the two tiger looking cats who just came in with bags over their shoulders.

"Mungo! Teazer!" Shanks called and ran up to them to tell them about the latest Jellicle News.

"Wow those bags must be full." Samara commented.

"They usually are." Pouncival said.

"Mungo! Rumple! Over here!" Alonzo waved his arms and the tiger tabby's walked over to them, shaking the shock off of them.

**(Okay, I can't type their accent because I don't know what kind they have so I'm just going to type up their words like English peoples.)**

"What's up Alonzo?" The female tiger tabby asked.

"Meet Samara and Xani." Pouncival pointed to the two new cats.

"Hello! I'm Mungojerrie and this is my sister Rumpleteazer." The male said and smiled at Xani.

"Hello." Samara said shyly, with her head bowed low.

"When did you get here?" Rumpleteazer asked, sitting next to Alonzo while Mungojerrie sat next to Xani so the group was in a square shape.

"Last night." Xani answered.

"Darn, we would've given you two a warm welcome!" Mungojerrie said, staring at Xani.

"Yup." Xani's eyes darted to the side and sun was starting to go down.

"Xani the sunset!" Samara shot up.

"Crap! Lets go!" Xani also shot up.

"What's so special about the sunset?" Pouncival asked.

"We'll explain later!" Xani called over her shoulder as they jumped over piles of junk.

"They're a little strange." Rumpleteazer said.

"Xani's perfect." Mungojerrie said, watching as Xani disapeared behind some towers of junk.

"WHAT?!" Tumble and Misto shouted and looked at each other.

"Nothing." Mungo said with a frightened look on his face.

"Xani is mine." Misto growled.

"She can't be." Tumble growled back.

"Why not?" Mungo asked.

"She has a destiny that involves Macavity." Old Deuteronomy said, coming up to the group.

"Is it bad?" Rumple asked.

"Lets just say that the purple will be stained with red." Deuteronomy said sadly and walked up to Munkustrap.

"That doesn't sound good." Pouncival stared at Alonzo with wide eyes.

* * *

"Hurry Xani!" Samara said to Xani who was behind her.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!" Xani gasped as they landed on tower of junk to watch the sun set behind the woods behind the junkyard.

"Here's a good spot." Samara plopped down as the sun got ready to set.

"Sure." Xani sat down next to her.

"Xani?" Samara curled up in Xani's lap.

"What?" Xani asked as they watched the sunset change to different shades of purple, orange, and yellow.

"Will we be together forever?" Samara asked.

Xani froze, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Samara looked up

"I don't know." Xani lied.

"Oh okay, I guess we just go to make forever last right?" Samara went back to watching the sun fully set behind the woods.

"Right." Xani leaned back and watched the stars appear.

* * *

**Oh no! Poor Xani, she had to lie to her own sister! Oh well, I guess this story is going to be shorter than I thought.**

**Tumble: What do you mean?**

**Me: You'll see.**

**Misto: You will make a sequel, right?**

**Me: A sequel? Try sequels!**

**Tugger: What?**

**Me: Yup!**

**Every Jellicle Cat: Oh no.**

**Me: Oh yes.**


	15. Chapter 12

**HEY PEOPLE! Sorry that I haven't been here for awhile. I got caught up hanging out with my friend twenty-four/seven. I'm here though! And I'm not going to be for an even longer time. My mom is dragging me off to Las Vegas. Oh joy. I have a notebook though, so I will have more chapters to post when I get back.**

* * *

Xani laid back with Samara on her stomach.

"Xani!" Tumblebrutus' voice shouted.

_'SH! You'll wake up Samara._' Xanira thought to the tom.

"Where are you?" Tumblebrutus asked more quietly.

"Near you. Jump on top of the piles and you'll see my tail waving." Xani answered.

"Okay." Tumble jumped up and saw a tail wavering and he jumped from pile to pile to see Samara on Xani's stomach.

"Hi." Xani smiled at Tumble.

"Hey yourself." Tumble smiled back.

Xani chuckled when he said that.

"What brings you all the way out here?" Xani asked when he laid down next to her.

"Just was wondering what you're doing all the way out here since you're sleeping in my den." Tumble answered, putting his paws behind his head.

"Actually, more of a star cat." Xani answered truthfully.

"What do you mean?" Tumble asked, turning his head to look at her.

"Well I like to sleep out under the stars. If I wake up in an enclosed pace, I feel like I'm trapped." Xani shiver at a memory.

"I'm sorry." Tumble said, feeling guilty that he made Xani remember a memory she would like forgotten.

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Xani smiled ar him.

Tumble nodded and a comfortable silence fell between them. Samara twitched and curled up next to Xani, making Xani's stomach cold.

Xani was just about to fall asleep when Tumble asked, "Xani, do you believe in love at first sight?"

Xani's eyes widen, _'YES YES YES!!'_ "No, I mean, it's seems impossible to just fall in love with someone who you don't even know." Xani lied.

"Oh, okay." Tumble said, his heart torn.

Xani fell asleep after awhile and a cold breeze whipped around the trio. Xani shivered and Tumble snuggled up close to her, purring lightly to help her sleep. Tumble didn't notice the feeling he got when someone was watching him.

_'What can I do to make you love me?'_ Three toms asked themselves.

* * *

**Who are the three other toms? Any guess? Any? Well, you have two weeks to answer because I'm going to viva Las Vegas for two weeks! So you'll have to wait! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Tugger: She lost it.**

**Me: Shut up.**


	16. Chapter 13

**Here I am! -Jumps out of no where.- Here is your chapter SummerRose!**

**Tugger: Oh no, why couldn't stay in Las Vegas for another week?**

**Me: Shut up you know you want to know what happens.**

**Tugger: Dang it! How does she know me so well?**

**Tumble: Don't question it, just accept it.**

* * *

Xani woke up very warm, "I don't wanna wake." She groaned and snuggled in deeper to the warmth.

She heard an amused purr in her ears so she looked up confused and saw Tumblebrutus' bright brown eyes. She gasped and jumped out of his arms with a frightened look.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting up.

"Nothing." She bowed her head and looked away from him to Samara who was stirring.

"That didn't seem like nothing." Tumble stood up with an accusing voice.

Samara opened her eyes but watched the fighting couple instead of letting them know that she was awake.

"Just forget it Tumble." Xani looked at Samara, _'HELP!'_

Samara nodded and sat up stretching, "I'm hungry."

"Me too." Xani agreed.

"Just hunt around the place." Tumble waved his arm out to the yard.

"Okay thanks." Samara smiled.

Xani nodded and jumped off the chest they were on. Samara gave Tumble a sympathetic look and jumped after Xani. Tumble sighed and sat down, '_What was that all about?'_

"I see you and Xani got into a fight." Mistoffelees walked up and sat next to Tumble.

"Are you spying on them or something?" Mungojerrie asked, walking out from the shadows.

"I could ask you the same question." Tugger also walked out of the shadows and sat infront of Misto.

"Are all of you spying on us?" Tumble asked.

"Sorry." Misto shrugged.

"So all of you like Xani too?" Mungojerrie asked hesitantly. The other toms froze and they started to glare at each other.

* * *

"Xani!" Samara shouted as she tried to catch up to the purple cat.

Xani stopped to catch her breath and collapsed crying.

"Xani?" Samara asked when she saw her sister crying.

"I can't do this." Xani whispered.

"Do what?" Samara sat next to her and pulled Xani in her lap.

"I can't fall in love with Tumble." Xani managed to say through her tears.

"Why not?" Samara urged, rocking Xani.

"I don't want to hurt him." Xani whispered.

Samara had a confused look on her face but she didn't ask anything else.

"Hi Sam!" Pouncival shouted from the other side of the junkyard alley way.

"SHH!" Samara flicked her paw at Pouncival and continued rocking Xani who was now whimpering.

"Xani?" Pounicval asked when he finally crept up to Samara.

Xani turned to him and nodded. Pounical gasped and hugged Xani who a got a fresh wave of tears rolling down her cheeks. _'I don't deserve him as a friend.'_

Samara's eyes widen a bit, "I'm going to go get her something to eat." Samara whispered to Pouncival.

"Okay." Pouncival nodded.

"Pur in her ear, it calms her down." Samara added before she took off to find Xani a mouse.

Pouncival scooted back towards a red trunk with rusty metal edges.

"It's going to be okay." Poucival tried to calm down Xani. When Xani didn't seem to be calming down he started to purr. Xani immediately started to calm down.

"Can I ask you something?" Xani asked when her sobs quieted down. Pouncival nodded.

"Will you protect Samara?" Xani looked up at him with serious eyes.

"What?" He asked really confused.

"I won't around for long, Pounce. I need you to look after Samara." Xani moved out of Pouncival's lap and sat on her knees infront of him.

"What are you talking about?" Pouncival asked, also getting on his knees.

"Promise me. Promise me that you'll look after her!" Xani's voice had a desperate ring to it.

"Plomiz foo wa?" Samara asked coming around the corner with a plump mouse in her mouth.

"Nothing." Xani began to wipe the fur under her eyes.

"Xani, there's something you're not telling me." Samara accused after she set the mouse infront of Xani.

"I can't tell you. Xani said and started to eat.

"Why not?" Pouncival asked.

"I just can't." Xani looked up at them for a moment then gobbled up the rest of the mouse.

"Xani, what's wrong?" Samara tried to keep the plea out of her voice but failed.

"Nothing's wrong." Xani lied.

"Xani!" Pouncival groaned.

"Look, you'll find out what's wrong tonight at the ball." Xani rolled her eyes, got up and walked away.

"Is she always like this?" Pouncival asked Samara.

Samara shooked her head and put it on his shoulder.

"Did you guys see Xani?" Tumble panted, crashing through a car window and landed infront of them.

"She went that way." Samara pointed to the direction where Xani disapeared too.

"Thanks!" Tumble nodded and race after Xani.

"Pounce, do you know what she was talking about?" Samara asked.

"No, she just wanted me to promise to look after you." Pouncival shrugged.

"Weird." Samara whispered.

_'Ask her.' _Xani's voice seemed to be his consciousness.

_'Why? So that I'll be rejected?'_ Pouncival retorted.

_'Just ask her, you might be surprised.'_ Xani's voice seemed to have a smile to it.

_'Fine.'_ Pouncival growled.

_'Thank you.'_ His inner voice seemed to smirk.

"Samara...Willyougototheballwithme?" Pouncival rushed out.

"What?" Samara asked.

Pouncival took a deep breath and said slowly, "Will you go to the ball with me?"

Samara smiled really big like a cheshire cat and, "YES!"

"Great." Pouncival smiled really big and hugged Samara.

* * *

Xani was just looking around when she heard Misto's voice calling her name.

"Misto, what's up?" Xani asked when she saw Misto.

"I have something to ask you." Misto managed to to say through his panting.

"Well catch your breath first, then talk." Xani shoved Misto on his butt and sat down next to him.

"XANI!" Three other voices shouted.

"No." Misto whispered.

"Yes?" Xani turned around to see Tugger, Mungojerrie, and Tumble.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" All four tom's asked as one.

* * *

**Here is your chapter! Who will Xani choose???????**

**Tugger: Me of course. -Sits up tall-**

**Loveless1818: PLAYER! -points at Tugger-**

**Me: -laughs- Loveless you forgot your damn pills didn't you?**

**Loveless: IT AIN'T MY FAULT!**

**Misto: 0.0  
**


	17. Chapter 14

**Here you guys go! I'm having fun with this story!!**

**Loveless1818: Obviously.**

**Me: -smiles really big.-**

* * *

Xani stood there with a shock clearly on her face.

"Xani please, I'll let the incident go." Tumble pleaded.

"I know we just met, but it feels so right!" Mungojerrie grabbed her paw.

"You're the most beautiful queen in the yard and I'm the most handsomest tom in the yard, it was meant to be." Tugger pushed Mungojerrie out of the way his hip and grabbed both of Xani's paws and started to rub them against his head.

"We're different from the rest, it only makes sense for us to be together." Misto whispered huskily into Xani's ears, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Xani's waist. Pushing Tugger away.

"Okay, enough!" Xani softly dug her elbow into Mistoffelees' gut, giving him the message to let go. So he did.

"Xani, what's your answer?" Tumble had a pleading look on his face.

"Sit." Xani snapped, the toms sat down obediently, "I just met you, and all I know is that your a thieving cat." Xani pointed to Mungojerrie, "So no." Mungojerrie lowered his head sadly. "You only want me for my looks and body, and just to look good." Xani snarled at Tugger, Tugger flinched back guiltily. "Just because we're different from the others doesn't mean anything." Xani turned to Misto with a softer expression. "And you," Xani turned to Tumble, who's eyes had hope glistening through them, "I just can't." Xani looked away from him so that he won't see the tears shining in her eyes.

"Why not?" Tumble growled.

"You'll see at the ball." Xani started to walk away from them.

"You're always saying that we'll see at the ball! What will we see?" Tumble raced over to Xani and stood in front of her.

"I can't tell you." Xani looked up at him with tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"How do I love you?" Tumble asked himself.

Xani's eyes got wide and she had a scared glint in them, "What do you mean?"

"Don't you get it Xani? I love you!" Tumble shook Xani's shoulders lightly.

"You can't, you can't be in love me." Xani whispered and took off in a run, wiping her cheeks.

"I don't get it!" Tumble yowled and hit the side of an old gray convertible.

"I guess she doesn't want to settle down." Mungojerrie shrugged sadly and walked away.

Misto and Tugger went in opposite directions, leaving Tumble to his problem.

* * *

Xani managed to clean herself up before entering the clearing where the ball was suppose to be.

"Xani!" Victoria waved to the purple tabby.

"Hey Vicky." Xani smiled sadly as she jumped up next to the kitten and her friends.

"What's wrong?" Jemima asked.

"Fan club." Xani laid down next to a siamese cat.

"Oh no!" The siamese queen's eyes widen in sympathy.

"Oh yes." Xani rolled her eyes.

"I feel so bad for you." The siamese queen patted Xani's outstretched paw.

"Thanks...." Xani trailed off.

"Oh sorry, I'm Cassandra." The queen smiled.

"Thanks Cassandra." Xani smiled back weakly.

"TUGGER!" Etcetera squealed when Tugger entered the clearing.

"Hey ladies!" Tugger smiled really big and gave his hips a shake.

Xani rolled her eyes when the kits squealed around Tugger.

"I see you're not a big fan of Tugger also." Cassandra said while the two of them watched the kittens squeal and scream over Tugger.

"No I am not." Xani growled.

"Why not?" Cassandra asked.

"He only wants a queen for her looks, he doesn't care if he hurts her or not." Xani spat.

"Wow." Cassandra had wide eyes.

"Yup, how about you?" Xani asked.

"I have a mate." Cassandra smiled.

"Really, who?" Xani asked, hoping the envy wasn't showing on her face.

"Alonzo." Cassandra blushed.

"He's an awesome tom! You're very lucky to have him." Xani smiled.

"I know." Cassandra nodded.

"You two talking about me?" Alonzo's head popped up in front of the two unsuspecting cats.

Cassandra and Xani squeaked in fright and burst out laughing at Alonzo.

"Alonzo!" Cassandra managed to say through her laughing.

"Jerk." Xani gasped out.

"Sorry couldn't help it." Alonzo smiled and climbed up next to Cassandra.

"Obviously." The two she-cats said sarcastically and burst into another round of laughter.

"Yeah, so what we're we talking about?" Alonzo asked.

"Whatever pops up." Xani shrugged when she got over her laughing fit.

"Okay, well did you know that the ball is tonight?" Alonzo asked.

Xani groaned, "Please, don't remind me."

"Why?" Cassandra asked.

"My fan club asked me to the fan club all at the same time." Xani rolled her eyes as she stretched.

"Who did you pick?" Alonzo asked, curiousity glistening in his eyes.

"None." Xani yawned.

"None?" Cassandra asked disbelievingly.

"Yup, none." Xani nodded.

"Why not?" Alonzo asked.

"I couldn't." Xani said sadly.

"Sure you can." Alonzo said with confusion.

"No, you'll see why." Xani added the last bit when Cassandra opened her mouth.

"Mungo!" Rumpleteazer's voice called.

"Hey Rumple, what's up?" Xani asked when she saw the tiger queen.

"Nothing, but have you guys seen Mungo?" Rumple asked, looking up at the purple kitten.

"A little while ago, I don't think he's in the same place I left him." Xani pointed to the way she came.

"Okay, I'll go check anyway." Rumple waved to Xani and turned around.

"Wait, Teazer, he's over there." Alonzo pointed to the tom who was dragging his feet across the clearing.

"Thanks!" Rumpleteazer waved to the trio and ran to her brother.

"I wonder what's up with him." Cassandra started to groom herself.

"You remember earlier when I was complaining about my fan club?" Xani started guiltily.

"Yes, why?" Cassandra asked looking at Xani with a look that clearly said 'what did you do?'

"He was part of it." Xani looked down at her paws.

"Who was all part of you fan club?" Cassandra asked.

Alonzo was watching the two with a confused face.

"Tumblebrutus, Mistoffelees, Mungojerrie, and Tugger." Xani counted.

"TUGGER!?" Cassandra and Alonzo both shouted.

Tugger turned away from his fan club and looked at the couple. When he saw that Xani was with them, he turned away with a sneer.

"Yes, the Rum Tug Tugger doesn't only have a fan club, but he was part of one." Xani rolled her eyes as she rolled on her back so that the sun's rays was hitting her stomach.

"Wow, that's hard to believe." Alonzo's eyes were wide.

"I agree." Cassandra also had wide eyes.

"I know, hey, if Samara is looking for me, or the ball is going to start, wake me up." Xani yawned and closed her eyes.

* * *

_~Shadows passed, I was running but I didn't know why. 'I have to hurry!' I thought as a jumped over drains and rushing to a familiar fence and launched myself at it. _

_"He's a son of Macavity!" A male tom with a white chest and red and brown spat at a ginger kitten._

_"And my son!" I leapt off the fence and hissed at the cats surrounding the poor kitten._

_"Momma." The little ginger cat purred as he rubbed his head against mine._

_"It's okay, I'm here Simba." I whispered to the kitten.~_

_

* * *

_

Xani woke up, jumping to her feet and almost hitting the red and white tome from her dream.

"Are you okay? Did I scare you?" The tom asked with concern.

"I'm fine and in a way you did scare me." Xani smiled, trying to control the anger boiling in her chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He apologized bowing his head.

"It's okay, what did you want?" Xani asked.

"It's almost time for the ball." He said with shy smile.

"Okay thanks." Xani nodded as the two of them jumped off from the perch and onto the ground.

"I'm Plato, by the way." The tom smiled.

"Xani." Xani smiled back.

**_'Xani!' _**Samara's voice voice ripped through Xani's head.

"Ow!" Xani clutched her head and almost stumbled to her knees.

"Xani, are you alright?" Plato put his paws on her arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You see, my sister, Samara, and I have a special connection." Xani got her balance while explaining.

"Really?" Plato asked in awe.

"Yup, it gets annoying after awhile though. But you get use to it." Xani rubbed her head. _'Yes Samara? I've been asleep for the past few hours.' _Xani groaned in her head.

"What's your special connection?" Plato asked, amazement in his eyes.

**_'Where are you?'_** Samara asked.

"We're telepathic." Xani answered. _'Don't know, but I'm with a red and white tom._' Xani looked around for her sister.

"That's so cool!" Plato smiled.

"It is." Xani agreed and started to think about her dream.

"Xani!" Samara jumped on Xani's back.

"Hi Plato." Pouncival waved.

"Hey Pounce." Plato waved back.

"Hey Sams, and are you guys related?" Xani asked as she pulled Samara farther up on her back.

"What do you mean?" Plato asked as Munkustrap ran up.

"You guys have the same markings." Samara pointed as she wrapped her legs around Xani's waist so she wouldn't fall off.

"Sorry to interrupt but you two need parts." Munkustrap said turning to the sister.

"Why not put them with us?" Demeter asked as she and Bombalurina walked up.

"Really?" Munkustrap asked, relief flowing into his face.

"Yeah, I'll take Xani." Bomba put her paw on Xani.

"And I'll take Samara." Demeter put her paw on Samara's shoulder.

"Thank you." Munkustrap rubbed his head against Demeter's affectionately and ran off again.

"Parts?" Xani asked as Samara hopped off her back.

"At the ball, we sing certain parts." Bomba explained as Samara, Demeter, and Pouncival ran off.

"Oh." Xani nodded.

"Hey Xani, I got to go and meet up with my date." Plato said.

"Okay." Xani waved to him as he ran off.

"This is what you got to do." Bomba began explaining the moves and words to Xani.

* * *

**Okay you guys, I have a problem, no matter how many times I watch the beginning I can't catch Bomba's part. If anyone knows it, YOU'LL BE HELPING ME OUT A WHOLE BUNCH! So please tell me her part other wise I won't have anything to work with for the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 15

**Okay, here's the next one and I'm really surprised that I made this far.....I guess I need to give thanks to SummerRose12 for being my faithful reviewer**.

**Loveless1818: What about me?**

**Me: I was getting there.**

**Loveless1818: Okay.**

**Me: And thanks to Loveless1818 for being my best friend and reviewing me in person and pushing me to keep writing.**

**Loveless1818: Thank you.**

**Me: Yeah yeah, whatever.

* * *

**

Xani sat with Bomba waiting for their saw Demeter and Samara crawled out of a tunnel. She saw Munkustrap climb down from a car and stand up with his feet wide apart. She also saw Cassandra come out from behind something and layed on her stomach with her right hand up and pointing out to the darkness her leg was holding up her other leg which was out behind her. She also saw an orange cat jump out from behind of a large chair and sniffed the air.

"That would be Skimbleshanks." Bomba pointed to the orange tabby.

Pouncival jumped into a chair from up above the clearing. Xani saw two brown and white striped cats tiptoe really fast and rolled on the ground, they both looked left and right and raised their backs and looked up at the darkness.

"Corpricat and Tantomile." Bomba whispered in my ear.

Xani nodded and watched as a red and brown tabby sat down in the far right corner near a broken table leg.

"That's Electra." Bomba pointed.

Xani saw that Tugger appear from behind a pile of wooden legs.

"He actually has a part in the begging?" Xani asked as Munkustrap sung, "Are you blind when you're born." Widening his eyes a little bit.

"Sadly yes." Bomba nodded and watched her sister and niece sing, "Can you see in the dark?" Sliding their paws across the floor and lift them up in an attack fashion.

"Can you look at a king?" Skimbleshanks lifted his shoulders.

"Would you sit on his throne?" A brown cat with dashes of white sung after Skimbleshanks sitting on something that Xani couldn't see from her veiw.

"Can you say that if you bite, that it's than your bark." Tugger sung while he curled back his lips to show off his teeth.

"Are you cock on the walk?" Alonzo asked as he walked on the car's trunk.

"When you're walking alone." The cats on the clearing sung together as one.

"'Cause Jellicles are and Jellicles do," The clearing sung as the cats laying down stood up and curled their back down to the ground.

"Cause Jellicles would and Jellicles can."

"When you fall on your head do you land on your feet?" A queen asked after shaking her head and jumping up and landing on her feet.

"Jellylorum." Bomba whispered hurriedly as the twin cats got up from a crouch Xani didn't realize they got in.

"Are you tense when you sense there's a storm in the air?" Corpricat sung as he and his sister moved their arms as one.

"Can you find your way blind when you're lost on the street?" Xani heard Jemima's voice to her right.

"Do you know how to get to the heaviside layer?" The clearing asked as they got and started to sing, "'Cause Jillicles can and Jellicles do 'cause Jellicles can and Jellicles do."

Xani noticed that the cats leaned over and seemed to twitch their knees.

"Can you ride on a broomstick to places for distant?" Tantomile and her brother pushed their paws away from their bodies.

"Familiar with candle," A queen with a leopard spotted and tiger striped coat sung with Victoria putting their paws together and bringing them down in a snake like fashion.

"With book and with bell." Electra seemed to finish.

Bomba tapped Xani and they both stepped out and Xani did the opposite of Bomba and sung, "Were you Wittigon's friend?"

"The Pied Piper's assistant?" Mistoffelees jumped up with his arms spreading out his arms and holding his paw out while the other layed on his waist.

"Have you been in the line of Heaven and hell?" Tumblebrutus tumbled out of a tunnel and crouched on the ground.

"Are you mean like a minx?" Xani heard Mungojerrie.

"Are you lean like a lynx?" Xani also heard Rumpleteazer after him.

"Are you keen to be seen you're smelling a rat?" Xani heard Etcetera sing.

"We're there when the pharaohs have commissioned the Sphinx." Cassandra stood up and extended her arms out and lowered her back.

"If you were then you are a jellicle cat." Xani and Samara sung with the rest of the tribe and they put their paws above them making a butterfly and spinning on their foot.

"Jellicle songs are for Jellicle Cats." Xani stuck with Bomba and did the same moves as her.

"We can fly in the air." Xani sung with a smile as she jumped with the others.

"While on a flying trapeze." Samara and Xani put their paws together and twisted their foots together.

Xani couldn't understand what they said next but she went along with the movements.

"We could climb up a wall." Xani ended up next to Jemima and they both smiled to each other as they raised their paws and watched Munkustrap pull Victoria up on his shoulder and twisted her down.

Xani didn't remember what Bomba told her so she just did the dance moves as the other cats sung.

Xani enjoyed strutting in a circle and turning around and walking backwards while holding her paws out to Jemima's behind and began to walk in the direction the group just came from.

Xani twisted and danced and found herself next to Samara and they went with the other cats to gather up above the toms.

Xani heard the queens sing something and toms sung something too and the groups shook their heads from side to side and the two lines jumped out with their claws extended.

Xani kept her hands busy while listening to the cats and when they were singing really high a boot dropped infront of them.

The cats paused for a moment and began to sing again. Xani barely heard music and heard that the music had turned soft and with the other cats they put their paws out in front of them and watched the cats sing around her.

Xani stood up on her toes with the other cats and jumped after them while they suddenly split.

Xani jumped with the groups and saw that she was next to Tugger and Mistoffelees. She didn't look at them as they watched her and she followed the other cats and saw that she now next to Rumpleteazer and Rumple gave Xani an encouraging look.

She followed rumpleteazer and held her claw out with the other cats.

Xani danced with the others, letting her body lead her through the steps.

When she saw that the same brown and white tom was starting to sing she turned with the Victioria and Rumple.

She moved with the group as they came together and began to say the names of the cats.

Much to Xani's luck that was going on, it went bad when she saw that she was right next Tumble and felt that Tumble's arm was out behind him and right next to her back. Xani started to split with the other cats and saw that Tumble had finally noticed her and obviously wanted this part of the ball to go by quickly.

Once the cats split and the cats hid in various spots she saw that she had finally found Bomba again and sat with her while they watch Victoria do her solo

"I saw the way how Tumblebrutus, Mistoffelees, and Tugger looked at you when you were next to them." Bomba looked at Xani.

"Yeah, I kinda hurt them." Xani whispered back as Victoria managed to kick herself on to her shoulders and twirl her feet.

"What do you mean?" Bomba asked.

"The three of them and Mungojerrie all asked me out to the Ball." Xani admitted, looking at Bomba.

"So you came with Mungojerrie?" Bomba asked.

"No, I didn't pick any of them." Xani turned back to Victoria and saw that she and Mistoffelees had started to dance together.

"What why?" Bomba asked as they were about jump out on ther cue.

"Explanation later." Xani hissed as they jumped out and did their dance.

As Xani jumped out she saw that Mungojerrie had jumped out next to her and was looking at Munkustrap who began to sing. Xani got up with the other cats and followed the other cats movements.

Xani was glad that the beggining of the ball was over and went to find Bomba when the cats took a break.

* * *

**Loveless1818: Who's Xani going to mate with?**

**Me: Read the chapters.**

**Lovless1818: I'll just read over your shoulder.**

**Me: Okay.**

**Loveless1818: Why are you going to-?**

**Me: -Covers Loveless mouth- NO! Don't spoil it!  
**


	19. Chapter 16

**Loveless: Will she be alright?**

**Me: Yes, now just wait for the stories and read the other sequels if you want to know what happens to her.**

**Loveless: Okay.**

**Me: Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**"Okay, now explain." Bomba said when Xani jumped up on the tire next to her.

"Mungojerrie, Tumble, Misto, and Tugger had formed a fan club and asked me to the ball. I couldn't choose one so I didn't take one." Xani explained, leaving out some details.

"Wow." Demeter said with wide eyes.

"Yeah." Samara nodded.

"Wait, you couldn't choose any of them?" Bomba asked.

"No." Xani lied.

"Why not?" Demeter cocked her head to the side.

"I just couldn't." Xani looked away from them.

"I have a gumbie cat in mind." The group heard Munkustrap sing and they started to pay attention to the silver tabby.

"Her name is Jennyanydots." Munkustrap looked at Misto who was next to him.

"Her coat is of a tabby kind, with tiger stripes and leopard spots." Munkustrap clawed at the air when he sung 'tiger stripes' and shooked his hips when he sung 'leopard spots.'

"All day she sits beneath the stairs," Munkustrap twirled around and went up to a small group of kittens and held his arms up over his head.

"Or on the stairs," He nodded to Misto who ran over to the trunk and jumped on it.

"or on the mat." Munkstrap pointed his paws down and held his leg up.

"She sits, and sits, and sits, and sits," Munkustrap danced in front of the group and smiled at Xani and Samara and nodded to Mistoffelees who then turned his arms around the the trunk began to open.

"And that's what makes a gumbie cat. That's what makes a gumbie cat, that's what makes a gumbie cat!" Munkustrap held his paws out to the cat in the trunk and then to Demeter and Bomba and Jellylorum who begun to sing,"But, when the days hustle and bustle is done then the gumbie cat's work is just hardly begun."

Xani pulled Samara down from the choir and they jumped over to Plato and Pouncival so they missed some of the lines and Pouncival began to explain what they were going to do while the cats got off the clearing floor.

"We've got to dress up in these to look like cockroaches?" Samara asked as Plato handed her a variety of items.

"Sadly yes, but it's fun." Jemima smiled as she skipped by.

"Okay." Xani said as she started to get dressed and followed the other cats out and followed thier dance moves with a large smile.

Xani and Samara stuck together and were having so much fun dancing with the cats.

"For she's a jolly good fellow." Xani and Samara put their paws up in a salute and followed the other cats when bringing their paws down.

"Thank you my dears." Jennyanydots said and the music stopped.

"Wow, that was fun!" Xani said as she and Samara took off their costumes.

"That was." Samara agreed.

"Uh oh." Pouncival said.

"What?" Xani and Samara asked.

"Tugger's turn." Plato smiled and ran off to his spot.

"Great!" Xani sighed and went back to the clearing.

* * *

**A song for each chapter. This one isn't very long. Oh well, I'll make sure the next one is long.**


	20. Author Note

**Yikes....Okay, I need the lyrics for the whole cats musical, I can never remeber them....If you guys can do that I will love you!!**

**-Xanira**


	21. Chapter 17

**THANK YOU SO MUCH SUMMERROSE12!!!!!! (I know most of it's lower case but I don't care at the moment) without her help I would be lost. Loveless1818 it's thanks to her.**

**Loveless1818: You're awesome! Thank you for helping Xanira.**

**Me: Here we go!**

* * *

Xani walked out of the clearing and sat on the tire.

"You'll dance right?" Victoria asked, jumping up next to her.

"I'll dance, but I won't sing." Xani nodded.

"Great!" Jemima shouted.

"Meow." Tugger said.

"Here we go." Xani rolled eyes.

"Meow." Tugger jumped down behind Xani as she flipped off of it.

"The Rum Tug Tugger is a curious cat." The cats sung.

"If you offer me pheasant, I'd rather have grouse." Tugger pointed with his claws.

"If you put me in a house I would much prefer a flat." Tugger jumped down next to Xani and started slide across the clearing to Jemima.

"If you put me in a flat then I'd rather have house." Tugger nodded to Jemima and slid across the clearing while emphasizing his hips making Jemima's mouth open up wider.

"If you set me on a mouse then I only want a rat." Tugger knelt down and spun his hand around and immediatly got back up.

"If you set me on a rat then I'd rather chase a mouse." tugger kicked a ball that was threw to him and it almost took off poor Misto's head.

Xani covered her mouth to keep from giggling.

"The Rum Tug Tugger is a curious cat." The queens sung as they fawned over him. Samara was fawning with them so Xani rolled her eyes and laughed.

"And there isn't any call for me to shout it." Tugger put an arm up and brushed his side with his other paw.

"For he will do as he do do." The clearing sang.

"And there's no doing anything about it." Tugger tickled Jemima's chin.

Xani took her chance and ran up next to Tugger as did Misto, "The Rum Tug Tugger is a terrible bore." Xani and Misto sung together.

"When you let me in, then I want to go out." Tugger kicked at Misto and Xani flipped out of his way giggling, earning glares from him and the queens and kits.

"I'm always on the wrong side of every door." Tugger turned around and tripped Tumblebrutus and Pouncival who walked on either side of him.

"And as soon as I get home, then I like to get about." Tugger sat on Pouncival when he got up on his paws and knees and smacked Pouncival's behind and kicked Pouncival's and Tumblebrutus's arms from under them. The two toms slithered back wards.

"I like to lie in a bureau drawer," Tugger crawled to the side to where Xani was.

"But I make a fuss when I can't get out." Tugger got up and pointed at Xani while she glared at him as he pulled his lower body up.

"The Rum Tug Tugger is a curious cat." Xani sung with the rest, finally giving in to the fun.

"And it isn't any use for you doubt it." Tugger pointed at Xani when she rolled her arms in the air with the other kittens.

"For he will do as he do do." Xani rolled her eyes but danced and smiled with the other kits.

"And there's no doing anything about it!" Tugger put one arm up again and brushed his side with his other paw.

"The Rum Tug Tugger is a curious beast." Bombalurina pointed her paws at Tugger and scratched her legs with her paws. Earning a serious eye roll from Demeter and Xani.

"My disobliging ways are a matter of habit." Tugger grabbed his sliver belt and shooked his hips.

"Now if you offer me fish then I always want a feast." Tugger pulled his back down wards and twirled Jemima while Bomba twirled her tail and danced her way to Tugger's side.

"When there isn't any fish then I won't eat rabbit." Tugger and Bomba rubbed against each other while Bomba closed her eyes and rubbed her hands up and down her body.

"When you offer me cream, then I sniff and sneer." Tugger pointed Bomba and she threw her leg up and Tugger wrapped his arms around her.

"But I only like what I find for myself." Tugger brought his paw up Bomba's body, "No." Tugger dropped Bomba and she glared at him.

"So you'll catch me in it right up to my ears if you put it away on the larder shelf" Tugger threw up an arm and the queens and kits followed him.

"The Rum Tum Tugger is artful and knowing." Bomba leaned her butt towards Tugger who bumped it with his hip and earned a snort from Xani who danced her way to Demeter.

"The Rum Tug Tugger-" The queens sung, "doesn't care for a cuddle." Tugger threw his head back.

"But I'll leap in your lap in the middle of your sewing for there's nothing I enjoy like a horrible muddle!' Tugger jumped to the front of the clearing and started to circle the clearing while Xani got up and started to dance next to Cassandra.

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat," Victoria scrambled up next to Xani and they began to dance with each other.

"The Rum Tum Tugger doesn't care for a cuddle." Xani sung and followed Tugger's moves sullenly.

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat." The clearing sung as Tugger jumped back and forth and did some really stuff with his arms.

"And there isn't any need for me to spout it." Tugger smirked while the female cats crowded around his waist.

"For he will do as he do do." The cats scrambled away from Tugger when he waved them away.

"And there's no doing anything about it!" Tugger sung slowly and put a paw over Etcetera's mouth when she was the only one squealing.

Tugger started dancing and Xani ran back over to Demeter who was with Samara and Pouncival.

Soon Xani heard the music turn dark and saw a cat with a torn up coat.

"Who's that?" She whispered to Demeter who was looking at the gray cat with sorrow.

"Grizabella, the glamour cat." Demeter said.

* * *

**Enter Grizabella!!**

**Tugger: -Growls.- **

**Me: Shut up.**

**Grizabella: -slowly walks into the room.-**

**Pouncival: Get out of here! -chases Grizabella from room-**

**Me: Pouncival!**

**Pouncival: What?**

**Me: Bad kitty! -Gets squirt bottle and squirts him.-**

**Pouncival: -Hisses at being squirt.-**

**Samara: Xani!**

**Me: What? -Looks at Samara innocently.-**


	22. Chapter 18

**Okay next chapter!!!**

**

* * *

**

The gray queen walked into the clearing with a friendly smile, Misto walked up to her and was about touch her but Munkustrap stopped him pushed him away.

"What did Grizabella do?" Xani asked quietly as Skimbleshanks stopped Jemima from touching her.

"She betrayed us." Demeter spat.

"What do you mean?" Xani asked when Bomba walked up to the old queen and glared at her.

"She went to Macavity to become the glamour cat." Demeter hissed.

"Ever thought that she did it for a reason?" Xani looked at Demeter at with sadness in her eyes.

"No, it never crossed my mind." Demeter looked at Xani with thoughtfulness in her eyes.

"See." Xani pointed to Grizabella with a small smile.

"Oh okay." Demeter jumped down and went to Grizabella.

Grizabella leaned towards the golden queen but Demeter walked between Grizabella and Munkustrap.

Munkustrap looked at Demeter while she looked back at Grizabella and Xani and Bomba walked to her.

Alonzo was gesturing to Grizabella and she gladly walked to him with an arm out.

Xani smiled happily, thinking that Alonzo will be nice to her. She saw Alonzo scratch the old queen's arm. Earning a quiet hiss from Xani and she jumped down and crawled to Grizabella. She stood up and when Grizabella saw her, she held out her paw to Xani. Xani raised her paw and was about to touch her when Tugger pulled her away, sneering at her. Xani glared at him and pushed him away.

"Remark the cat who hesitates towards you." Xani heard a new voice sing and turned to see Grizabella singing.

"In the light of the door which opens on her like a grin." Grizabella seem to glare at Munkustrap.

Xani couldn't help it and her eyes started to tear up.

"Xani?" Samara whispered across the clearing.

Xani shook her head and ran out of the clearing.

"Sam?" Pouncival asked when Samara got up.

"I'll be right back." Samara whispered and ran after Xani.

"Xani?" Samara whispered.

"Sammy?" Xani's voice sniffled.

"Where are you?" Samara asked a little louder.

"Leave me alone." Xani whispered harshly.

"Xani." Samara said when she found the purple queen.

"What?" Xani snarled.

"What's wrong?" Samara asked, kneeling down next to her.

"Nothing that you need to worry about, I just hate how the tribe treated Grizabella." Xani whispered, hearing Demeter sing.

"That was her name?" Samara asked, putting an arm around Xani.

"Yes." Xani hiccuped.

"Do you know why they treat her like that?" Samara asked.

"Yes, they don't like her because she went to Macavity." Xani wailed quietly.

"What do you mean?" Samara asked.

"Ask Demeter or Bomba or Pouncival they can give you more information." Xani pointed back to the ball.

"I will, once you stop crying." Samara said, rubbing her head against Xani's.

They sat there like that for a while, when Xani's quieted sobs stopped she wiped her fur and stood up.

"Are you alright?" Samara asked.

"Yes, but I can't believe that I'm crying every other minute." Xani laughed quietly.

"Okay." Samara gave her a confused look but shrugged and they walked back to the clearing to see Grizabella leaving the clearing.

* * *

**So Xani feels a connection with Grizabella, I wonder why?**

**Tugger: Because you're writing the story.**

**Me: Remeber last time? -Rolls eyes.-**

**Tugger: -Gulps-**

**Me: Good you do. -Nods-**

**Misto: What happened last time?**

**Tugger: -Shivers-**

**Me: I wrote him out the door. -Shrugs.-**

**Munkustrap: You didn't!**

**Loveless1818: She did!**


	23. Chapter 19

**Okay, here we go!**

**Loveless1818: YEAH!**

**Misto: -Laughs-

* * *

**"Where'd you go?" Pouncival asked when he saw Samara enter the clearing.

"To find her." Samara pointed to Xani when she ran off just as Tumblebrutus walked up.

"Hey Samara how are you enjoying yourself?" Tumblebrutus asked.

"Quite wonderful thank you." Samara smiled at the brown striped tom.

"Great, so you later." Tumblebrutus nodded with a smile and ran after Xani.

"That was weird." Pouncival noted.

"I agree." Samara nodded and they ran off.

"Bustopher Jones is not skin and bones." Jennyanydots sung, pointing to a tuxedo cat that looked like Mistoffelees.

"In fact he's remarkably fat." Bomba sung after Dots.

"He doesn't haunt pubs." A queen that looked like Etcetera sung.

"That's Jellylorum." Tumblebrutus whispered in Xani's ear's making them twitch and her jump.

"Tumble." She smiled but stopped herself.

"Listen, I'm sorry for what I did earlier, it's just-" Tumblebrutus looked down.

"I know, I feel the same way." Xani said quietly.

"Really?" Tumble looked up and they're was disbelief in his eyes.

"I do, but I'm sorry, it just can't be." Xani turned away.

"Why not?" Tumble demanded grabbing Xani by the arm.

"I'm trying to protect you from the truth." Xani turned to the group to see the fat tuxedo cat doing a solo about education.

"What truth?" Tumble snapped.

"I can't tell you Brute, I want to keep you safe." Xani smiled at him sadly and turned away and pulled her arm from him.

"Look, I'm sorry, it's just that you're the first queen I've ever felt like this too." Brute moved to in front of Xani and held her shoulders.

"I can tell." Xani looked down at her feet.

"Look at me." Brute said gently as he put a claw under her chin and pulled her face to his.

"Brute, I'm sorry, but I just can't." Xani pushed him away and walked away from him without turning back.

Tumble clenched his eyes closed and then thunder clapped and sirens went off.

The fat cat ran off and the cots got together is small groups.

"Macavity." Demeter said quietly.

"The cats ran off and Xani went to go find Victoria and Jemima.

* * *

**Man, this is killing me! I wan't Xani to be Tumblebrutus but nooooo!!!! My evil mind has to keep them apart.**

**Loveless1818: Why Xanira? Why?**

**Me: 'Cause I'm evil minded.**

**Tugger: MUHAHAHA! Tumble is angry!**

**Tumble: Shut up.**

**Me: Uh-oh not again.**

**Misto: Review!**


	24. Chapter 20

**I know, I want this story done before my school starts next week. So just endure the endless chapters.**

_'No! It's to early Old Dueteronomy isn't here yet!'_ Xani thought to herself as she ran to check to see if everyone was there.

"Xani whats wrong?" Bomba asked when Xani rushed by.

"Nothing." Xani gasped as she heard a giggle.

"The way how you were running, I wouldn't say that was nothing." Dots raised an eyebrow at her.

"No what I was checking was okay." Xani panted but straightened up.

"XANI!" Tugger's voice shouted quietly.

"Uh-oh." Xani whispered and turned around to face the maine coon.

"Why did you ruin my song?" Tugger growled.

"Misto did too." Xani held up her paws.

"He's my friend. You however are not." Tugger glared at her.

"So? You are a terrible bore." Xani danced from his paw which had extended claws that were heading for her ear.

"Tugger, leave her alone." Bomba stepped in front Xani, glowering at Tugger.

"She ruined my song!" Tugger pointed.

"The world doesn't revolve around you stupid." Xani rolled her eyes and ran for it.

"Why you little-" Tugger started to run after her.

"Tugger, leave her alone." Tumblebrutus stepped out of the shadows and grabbed Xani.

As he pulled Xani behind him, Tumble held out a paw and Tugger stopped in front of it.

"Let me at her." Tugger snarled.

"What ever she did I'm pretty sure she meant it." Tumble moved in front of him again to keep him away from Xani who was poking her tongue out at the coon.

"You're on her side!" Tuger hissed and was about to claw at Tumble.

"TUGGER!" Munkustrap grabbed Tugger.

"What?" Tugger snapped at his brother.

"Leave her alone." Munkustrap said coldly.

"We better get going, our parts are almost here." Tumble cocked his head to the side and listened to the music.

"I agree." Munkustrap nodded and dragged Tugger away.

"Wow thanks Brute." Xani hugged him.

"You're welcome Ira." Tumble smirked and crabbed her paw and they ran to the clearing.

Xani heard some music and saw that Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were doing their duet.

"I didn't know they had a part." Xani whispered as they cut off the two's escape.

"Well now you do." Brute whispered back with a smirk.

Xani playfully curled her lip at him and heard the music get really soft.

"Old Dueteronomy." Misto's voice floated to where Brute and Xani were.

* * *

**Gotta go! Hope you enjoy this!!!**


	25. Chapter 21

**Never mind I'm good to keep going.**

**

* * *

**

Xani smiled really big and watch as Misto held a paw out to Munkustrap who turned to the twins who sung, "I believe it is Old Dueteronomy."

"Well of all things, can it be really?" Xani sung earning stares from the Jellicles.

"Yes!" Demeter smiled at Xani.

"No!" Bomba smiled also.

"Ho! Hi!" Pouncival looked at the cats and they started to slowly mingle.

"Oh my eye!" Tumblebrutus nudged Xani who giggled quietly.

"My mind may be wondering, but I believe it is Old Dueteronomy." The cats sung as they started to curl up on the ground.

"Old Deuteronomy's lived a long time." Munkustrap started and the cats began to roll and just be cats.

"He's a cat who has lived many lives in succession. He was famous in proverb and famous in rhyme." Munkustrap held his paws up and was looking at the cats.

"A long while before Queen Victoria's accession." Munkustrap knelt next Victoria and gave her a look when he said 'Queen Victoria.'

Xani yawned because the song was really slow and making her sleepy.

"Don't fall asleep." Skimbleshanks whispered.

"I'll try." Xani smiled.

"Old Deuteronomy's buried nine wives." Tugger's voice floated softly down to the floor Munkustrap hurried over to him.

"And more - I am tempted to say ninety-nine." Tugger pointed around the walls and leaned against the pillar he was next to.

"And his numerous progeny prospers and thrives. And the village is proud of him in his decline." Tugger continued.

"At the sight of that placid and bland physiognomy. When he sits in the sun on the vicarage wall." Munkustrap carried on.

Xani looked up at Tugger with a new respect.

"The Oldest Inhabitant croaks, well, of all things, can it be really? Yes! No! Ho! Hi! Oh, my eye! My mind may be wandering, but I confess I believe it is Old Deuteronomy!" Tugger pointed to the side and Munkustrap went through the clearing and all the cats crowded around Munkustrap to welcome Old Dueteronomy.

Well, of all things, can it be really? Yes! No! Ho! Hi! Oh, my eye! My mind may be wandering, but I confess I believe it is Old Deuteronomy! Well, of all things, can it be really? Yes! No! Ho! Hi! Oh, my eye! My mind may be wandering, but I confess I believe it is Old Deuteronomy! Well, of all things, can it be really? Yes! No! Ho! Hi! Oh, my eye!" The cats sung over and they all hugged and petted Old Dueteronomy in some way.

"My legs may be tottery, I must go slow. And be careful of Old Deuteronomy!" Dueteronomy sung and sat down.

The cats all smiled at Dueteronomy, Xani quickly crawled away from Tumblebrutus and found a spot above the cats to watch them. Munkustrap said something and the cats started to scramble around. Xani just layed down and watched.

* * *

**Lalalala Rumpus Cat! -Points to cat-**

**Jellicles: What?**


	26. Chapter 22

**Yes again I say I'm really set to finish this story, and it's coming closer... The End of the First Story of Xanira and Samara and Aki. SOMEONE GRAB THE POPCORN! Just kidding!**

* * *

"Has anyone seen Xani?" Bomba asked quietly as Munkustrap starting to sing about the Pekes and the Pollicles.

"No why?" Victoria asked.

"She's disapeared." Bomba whispered and looked around.

"She should be fine Bombalurina." Dueteronomy ashured the scarlet queen.

Xani looked down and raised an eyebrow at the dancing cats pretending to be cats. She laughed quietly when Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie changed into the Pollicles and Pekes costumes. She was smiling down and when Tugger started to play the 'bagpipes' she rolled laughing.

Xani rolled her eyes when Munkustrap the cats looks of annoyance and thought, _'Let them have fun Munkustap, it happened a while ago.'_

Munkustrap did lighten up a little bit was still annoyed that he couldn't make this serious.

Xani stared at the Rumpus Cat when he came into the clearing and rolled her eyes at his stupidty. When the song was over she breathed a sigh of relief.

Dueteronomy sang something but she couldn't understand it and she noticed the Rumpus Cat slowly getting away.

Suddenly thunder and lightning went off and all of the cats stood up.

"Macavity!" Demeter shouted.

Xani glared when she saw Aki instead. The Jellicles all hid in the junk on the clearing. Munkustrap stayed out and started to circle the clearing. Xani layed down slowly and watched as Jemima and Victoria came out of hiding. She saw their mouths moving but couldn't hear anything. She watched as the cats started dance and sing other parts that she didn't know about.

Xani smiled when she saw Samara having fun with the other cats. When the cats made three circles Xani slowly started to get down so that she could dance with them. She watch Victoria lead the cats and sat on top of the oven next to Dueteronomy and watched the cats with great interest.

"Are you alright?" Deuteronomy whispered.

"No, it's going to happen soon." Xani whispered back as watched the darkness surrounding the ball clearing and kept an eye on the canding cats.

"It'll happen when it'll happen." Dueteronomy nodded sadly.

"I'm going to miss them." Xani whispered quietly.

Dueteronomy nodded and they both watched the cats dance to soft music. Xani giggled while Deuteronomy smiled when Alonzo, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, and Mistoffelees showed off their maturity level. Cassadra cartwheeled across the clearing and she and Alonzo dance together for a couple of seconds. Mistoffelees and Tumblebrutus started to spin around the clearing.

Xani laughed when Bomba came out and started to dance infront of the toms. She noticed Misto glaring playfully Bomba. She watched as Cassandra, Etcetera, Demeter Tantomile, and Samara joined Bomba. Xani smirked when Tugger danced with Bomba and giggled when Tumblebrutus and Misto finally got their spot light back.

She didn't notice that Dueteronomy had left her side. She watched as Deuteronomy came back and Victoria and Plato started to do the mating dance. She sighed and curled up against Deuteronomy as the Jellicles chose their mates.

* * *

**Awe how sad.... Xani couldn't get a mate.**


	27. Chapter 23

**And here's another chapter for you guys, I'm hoping to get started on the sequeal. The minutes I end this story oh and beware, a little spoiler for what's going to happen soon, if you guys don't know about the book series Warriors by Jane Hunter then go and find the first series before reading the first sequeal!**

Xani sensed Grizabella and uncurled to see Deuteronomy looking down at her sadly and she turned to see Alonzo hissing at Grizabella who was up where Xani was, by an old window.

"Deuteronomy, don't you think you should sit down?" Xani whispered when the cats all started dance really happily.

"I should, shouldn't I." Deuteronomy got down slowly with Xani's help.

"With your age, it would be recomended." Xani whispered and she sat down next to Dueteronomy and rubbed against him every now and then.

Xani felt Dueteronomy move and saw Tugger next to his father and pointed out to the cats and said something about him raising his kids.

"Okay, if someone doesn't sing something I'm going to go crazy with all of this music." Xani whispered, earning a chuckle from Dueteronomy who licked her between the ears.

Xani smiled and watched as the cats jumped and started to crawl back to Dueteronomy. Xani noticed Grizabella and stood up, looking at the old queen. The other Jellicles looked behind them and hissed at Grizabella.

Tugger walked by her with a sneer, Jemima went to go touch her but Skimbleshanks held out his paw in front of her and lead her away. Pouncival rubbed against her and bumped her so she stumbled. Xani stepped down from the tire and saw Demeter go to catch Grizabella but didn't. Bomba put her paws on her sister's shoulders and moved her away.

Xani sighed and jumped off the tire and stood next to Grizabella. She and Grizabella mad eye contact and the tribe waited for Xani to do something.

"I'm Xanira, but you can call me Xani." Xani whispered as she held up a paw to touch Grizabella, the gray queen's eyes widen.

Xani was pulled away from Grizabella by Alonzo who gave her a funny look. Xani walked away from Alonzo and stood next to Dueteronomy again as they both watched Munkustrap walk away from her.

"You see the border of her coat is torn and stained with sand." Jellylorum sung with mockery and tore Victoria away from Grizabella when she got to close.

"And you see the corner of her eye twist like a crooked pin." Jemima held up a paw to touch Grizabella but Jennyanydots shoved Jemima away and hissed at Grizabella.

Xani looked at Grizabella with sorrow and felt bad for her when she tried to find happiness in dancing. Xani couldn't help herself and jumped down from the tire again and started to dance with Grizabella. She heard several hisses of anger from the sidelines but she didn't care. She smiled kinldy at the former glamour cat and Grizabella nodded as she taught Xani some steps.

"Xani!" Tumblebrutus hissed as he pulled Xani away from Grizabella.

Xani looked at Grizabella with sadness and Grizabella turned away.

"Memory all alone in the moonlight I can smile at the old days I was beautiful then. I remember the time I knew what happiness was. Let the memory live again, every streetlamp seems to beat a fatalistic warning someone mutters and the streetlamp gutters. And soon it will be morning. Daylight I must wait for the sunrise, I must think of a new life. And I musn't give in when the dawn comes tonight will be a memory too.

And a new day will begin." Grizabella sung sadly and walked away.

* * *

**Curse the Jellicle Tribe for stoping Xani help Grizabella what happiness is.**


	28. Chapter 24

**And yet another chapter. Sorry I must making you guys mad for not giving you time to get mad at the cliff hangers but school is only a week away and I need this story done now!**

Xani pulled away from Tumblebrutus and went back to Dueteronomy who wrapped an arm around her.

Xani watched the tribe come out and mingle around. Jellylorum brough out an old cat who was really shraggy and his paws were shaking.

"The moments of happiness . . . We had the experience but missed the meaning and approach to the meaning restores the experience in a different form, beyond any meaning. We can assign to happiness . . . The past experience revived in the meaning is not the experience of one life only but of many generations - not forgetting something that is probably quite ineffable." Dueteronomy sung quietly once the cats settled down.

Jemima was helped up by Tantomile and Corpricat and she began to sing, "Moonlight, turn your face to the moonlight let your memory lead you. Open up, enter in. If you find there the meaning of what happiness is then a new life will begin." Jemima fell back to the crouch she was in and the tribe began to repeat the verse.

After they were finished they all stood up as one. Jellylorum helped up the old cat and and he began to walk blindly to the center of the clearing. Deuteronomy walked to him and he walked back to Jellylorum.

Plato jumped up next to Xani and whispered, "Where did you go?"

"Up." Xani pointed up to where the window was.

"Really?" Plato whispered back as Dueteronomy was helped up on his tire by Munkustrap.

"Yeah, you guys were to busy dancing to notice me up there." Xani smiled as she watched Jellylorum rub up against the old cat.

"That's Gus the old Theatre Cat." Plato whispered.

"Oh." Xani nodded.

"Gus is the Cat at the Theatre Door his name as I ought to have told you before is really Asparagus, but that's such a fuss. To pronounce that we usually call him just Gus. His coat's very shabby, he's thin as a rake and he suffers from palsy that makes his paw shake. Yet he was in his youth quite the smartest of cats but no longer a terror to mice or to rats. For he isn't the cat that he was in his prime though his name was quite famous, he says, in his time and whenever he joins his friends at their club.(Which takes place at the back of the neighbouring pub.)" Jellylorum circled around Gus, Xani leaned on Dueteronomy's shoulder while Jemima layed on his lap.

"He loves to regale them if someone else pays with anecdotes drawn from his palmiest days. For he once was a star of the highest degree he has acted with Irving, he's acted with Tree. And he likes to relate his success on the halls where the gallery once gave him seven catcalls, but his grandest creation as he loves to tell was Firefrorefiddle, the Fiend of the Fell." Jellylorum circled around him again and he looked up at her uncertianly.

""I have played, in my time, every possible part  
And I used to know seventy speeches by heart  
I'd extemporize backchat  
I knew how to gag  
And I knew how to let the cat out of the bag  
I knew how to act with my back and my tail  
With an hour of rehearsal  
I never could fail  
I'd a voice that would soften the hardest of hearts  
Whether I took the lead or in character parts  
I have sat by the bedside of poor little Nell  
When the curfew was rung then I swung on the bell  
In the pantomime season I never fell flat  
And I once understudied Dick Whittington's cat  
But my grandest creation  
As history will tell  
Was Firefrorefiddle, the Fiend of the Fell"  
Then if someone will give him a toothful of gin  
He will tell how he once played a part in East Lynne  
At a Shakespeare performance he once walked on pat  
When some actor suggested the need for a cat  
And I say now these kittens  
They do not get trained  
As we did in the days when Victoria reigned  
They never get drilled in a regular troupe  
And they think they are smart  
Just to jump through a hoop"  
And he says as he scratches himself with his claws  
"Well, the theatre is certainly not what it was  
These modern productions are all very well  
But there's nothing to equal from what I hear tell  
That moment of mystery when I made-" Gus walked back to Jellylorum and she led him away with a smile.

"Oh, poor Gus." Xani whispered.

"You can say that." Plato shrugged.


	29. Chapter 25

**Here again is another chapter I'm sorry that I'm speeding but now's my chance to finish this story before my parents come back from their date.**

_"Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat, the Cat of the Railway Train  
There's a whisper down the line at eleven thirty-nine  
When the Night Mail's ready to depart  
Saying, "Skimble, where is Skimble?  
Has he gone to hunt the thimble?  
We must find him or the train can't start."  
_

Xani giggled and started to dance with the cats.

_"All the guards and all the porters  
And the station master's daughters  
Would be searching high and low  
Saying "Skimble where is Skimble for unless he's very nimble  
Then the night mail just can't go."  
At eleven forty-two with the signal overdue  
And the passengers all frantic to a man."_

Xani smiled and went back to Dueteronomy with a really bad feeling in her stomach.

_"That's when I would appear and I'd saunter to the rear  
I'd been busy in the luggage van!  
Then he gave one flash of his glass-green eyes  
And the signal went "All Clear!"  
They'd be off at last to the northern part of the Northern Hemisphere!  
Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat  
The Cat of the Railway Train  
You might say that by and large it was me who was in charge  
Of the Sleeping Car Express  
From the driver and the guards to the bagmen playing cards  
I would supervise them all more or less  
Down the corridor he paces and examines all the faces  
Of the travellers in the first and the third  
He established control by a regular patrol  
And he'd know at once if anything occurred  
He would watch you without winking and he saw what you were thinking  
And it's certain that he didn't approve  
Of hilarity and riot so that folk were very quiet  
When Skimble was about and on the move  
You could play no pranks with Skimbleshanks!  
He's a cat that couldn't be ignored  
So nothing went wrong on the Northern Mail  
When Skimbleshanks was aboard  
It was very pleasant when they'd found their little den  
With their name written up on the door  
And the berth was very neat with a newly folded sheet  
And not a speck of dust upon the floor."_

Xani was starting to get twitchy but stayed where she was. Plato put a paw on her shoulder to try and keep her from twitching.

_"There was every sort of light  
You could make it dark or bright  
And a button you could turn to make a breeze  
And a funny little basin you're supposed to wash your face in  
And a crank to shut the window should you sneeze  
Then the guard looked in politely and would ask you very brightly,  
"Do you like your morning tea weak or strong?"_

Xani laughed but was looking around. Dueteronomy gave her a knowing look and held his paw out for whatever Skimbleshanks pretended to pick up.

_"But I was just behind him and was ready to remind him  
For Skimble won't let anything go wrong  
When they crept into their cosy berth and pulled up the counterpane  
They all could reflect that it was very nice  
To know that they wouldn't be bothered by mice  
They can leave all that to the Railway Cat  
The Cat of the Railway Train  
Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat  
The Cat of the Railway Train."_

Xani gaped at how fast the tribe but together their makeshift train.

_"In the watches of the night I was always fresh and bright  
Every now and then I'd have a cup of tea  
With perhaps a drop of scotch while I was keeping on the watch  
Only stopping here and there to catch a flea  
They were fast asleep at Crewe and so they never knew  
That I was walking up and down the station  
They were sleeping all the while I was busy at Carlisle  
Where I met the station master with elation  
They might see me at Dumfries if I summoned the police  
If there was anything they ought to know about  
When they got to Gallowgate there they did not have to wait  
For Skimbleshanks would help them to get out!"_

Xani helped Dueteronomy down and she held his arm while Skimble grabbed the other. She couldn't help and giggle when the 'train' 'crashed.'

_"And he gives a wave of his long brown tail  
Which says "I'll see you again!  
You'll meet without fail on the Midnight Mail."_

_The Cat of the Railway Train!" _The tribe finished.

Then glass broke and everyone started to either find some to protect or find someone to protect them.

* * *


	30. Chapter 26

**Just a couple more of chapters to go. NOOOO!!!!!!! I've enjoyed this story so much!**

* * *

Xani gave Dueteronomy a sad look and gestured to him to come back to the tire.

"It is time?" Dueteronomy asked as Xani helped him up.

"Sadly, yes." Xani nodded and hugged him.

"Good-bye Xani." Dueteronomy hugged Xani back.

Macavity's evil laugh broke through the air. Dueteronomy pushed Xani away and she ran to find Pouncival with Samara.

"Samara." Xani smiled and hugged Samara as she looked around with Pouncival.

"Why now?" Samara whispered.

"You will understand soon." Xani whispered back.

Macavity showed up behind the cats and his evil hench cats came with a net and they took Dueteronomy. Munkustrap ran after Macavity when the ginger tom did a victory twirl. The cats scattered as Bomba and Demeter stayed on the clearing. Demeter circled around the clearing as Bombs walked up to the tire and layed down on it.

"Macavity's a mystery 's called the Hidden Paw for he's a master criminal who can defy the law." Demeter started to extend her claws out to the sides and immediately straightened up.

"Xani!" Munkustrap's voice hissed angrily.

"What?" Xani asked, turning around.

"Why didn't you stop Macavity from kidnapping Dueteronomy?" Munkustrap growled.

"You won't understand." Xani rolled her eyes and started to walk to find Pouncival who had taken off with Samara.

"Well since Dueteronomy's gone I'm the leader so I demand to know!" Munkustrap grabbed Xani's arm and his claws punctured wounds in her arm.

"You know of a phrophecy about a purple striped cat?" Xani hissed quietly.

"Yes." Munkustrap raised an eyebrow, but his yellow eyes were still flashing.

"What is the cat's destiny?" Xani glared back.

"She is either going to destroy the Jellicle tribe or destroy Macavity." Tugger's voice growled behind Munkustrap.

"If she were to kill the Jellicle Tribe she would live right?" Xani asked.

"Yes, so what's your point?" Munkustrap brought his head closer to Xani's.

"If she were to kill Macavity what would happen?" Xani asked looking at Tugger who's eyes widen.

"She would die." MIsto's voice whispered.

"Purple striped cat." Xani nodded and pointed to herself.

"Chose to kill Macavity." Munkustrap whispered, his eyes widening at once.

"Chose death to help her new found family." Xani cleared and turned away from him.

"That's what Macavity meant when you first healed Misto." Tumblebrutus whispered from behind Xani.

"That's why I didn't want to get to close to you." Xani looked at Tumble with watery eyes.

"You can't, there has to be another way." Tumble said, walking up to Xani and taking her from Munkustrap who ran to the clearing where Demeter and Bomba just finished their song.

"There's no other way. I'm sorry Brute." Xani smiled at him sadly.

"No, we can figure something out." Brute shook his head and held Xani to his chest.

"I'm sorry Brute, it's my time to go to Heaviside layer without Dueteronomy." Xani hugged him, trying to keep the tears in her eyes.

"I'm not ready." Brute whispered.

"I'm not either." Xani whispered back and looked up at him.

"I know I'm going to fast but here." Brute slowly leaned down and kissed Xani.

Xani couldn't help but let the tears run free as she and Brute kissed.

Macavity's laugh broke through the air and Xani and Brute pulled out.

"Good bye Brute." Xani whispered and ran to the clearing to see Aki and Old Dueteronomy?!


	31. Chapter 27

**I want to make this last but I know I can't, This won't be the last chapter but I don't know when the last chapter will be. I will cry myself to sleep tonight. -sniffles-**

**

* * *

**

Demeter was hissing and nobody but Xani knew why. Xani waited for Demeter to get the kittens away from Dueteronomy befoe she jumped down in front of Demeter and attacked 'Deuteronomy.'

The cats screamed when Macavity took off his disguise and started to dance.

Macavity shot lightning at Jellylorum and Jennyanydots. He slid on the ground and shot lightning at the cats but Xani was to busy trying not to be seen. He shoved Munkustrap away and started to drag Demeter across the floor.

"Munkustrap!" She shrieked and the silver tom grabbed her feet and Macavity and Munkustrap had a tug a war with the golden queen.

Alonzo came and picked up Demeter and carried her to safety. Macavity followed Alonzo but Munkustrap got in his way.

"No Munkustrap, you can't take my place." Xani whispered as she circled around behind Macavity.

She didn't see what happened to Munkustrap but she saw him laying on the side with the kittens trying to get him up. Xani got up and ran to him.

"Munkustrap you can't change it." Xani knelt by his head.

"I can try can't I?" He whispered back.

Xani giggled and watched as Alonzo and the others began to attack Macavity. Macavity began backing up to the trunk and once he got to the top he pulled off to jumper cables. The lights went out and Macavity had disapeared.

"Macavity's not there." The tribe whispered as the light they use in Skimble's song turned on and landed on Munkustrap who got up.

Munkustrap walked on his paws and Demeter met up with him. Xani ran around looking to see if anyone else got hurt.

"Where's Mungojerrie?" Rumpleteazer asked looking around.

Xani froze and looked aroung for the male tiger tom.

"Rumple can you tell Misto to summon two cats at different times instead of just Deuteronomy for me?" Xani whispered to the strickened queen.

Rumpleteazer nodded and went to find the conjuring cat as Xani ran off without looking back.

"Good bye, my love." Brute whispered when he saw Xani run into the darkness.


	32. Chapter 28

**We are close to the end....NNNNNOOOO!!!!!!! And thanks to SummerRose for pointing out my mistake the warriors series was written by Erin Hunter not Jane Hunter sorry!**

**Tugger: You're a freaking bookworm and you don't remember the authors?**

**Me: Shut up. -looks away-**

**Tugger: make- no wait okay.**

**Me: That's what I thought. -smirks-**

**Tumble: -laughs-

* * *

**Xani ran through the streets. She heard the faint of Tugger who started to sing Mistoffelees song. Her tears threatened to fall but Xani shook her head and stopped herself.

_'I feel horrible, I have to go fulfill a stupid destiny instead of living my life how I want too!'_ Xani let one tear fall but she brushed it away as she saw her nightmare house.

Before she went to find Macavity she went to find her mother and aunt.

"Colu, I'm sure they're alright." Ginevra's voice floated to Xani down the hallway.

"I-i-i- I miss them s-s-s-s-so much!" Colu's voice broke Xani's heart.

"I do too, but what would Xani want?" Ginevra asked.

Xani took that opportunity to walk through the curtian and smiled, "I would want my mom not to worry about me and try to think of a way to get away from Macavity."

Colu and Ginevra stared at her with wide mouths.

"Xanira?" Colu whispered, her eyes showing that she wanted to believe but she couldn't.

"Yes mom." Xani smiled and walked up to her nest.

"Xanira, you came back!" Colu got a fresh wave of tears and was hugging and licking Xanira who was crying too.

"Where's Samara?" Ginevra asked once Xani and Colu settled down.

"She's back at the Tribe." Xani said sadly.

"Then why are you here?" Colu asked.

"For my stupid destiny." Xani rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Then what is it?" Ginevra asked.

"I have to kill Macavity." Xani looked down.

"WHAT?!" Colu and Ginevra screamed.

Before Xani could answer they heard a tom yowling in pain.

"Shoot, I wanted to talk to you but I really got to go." Xani got up.

"What do you want us to do?" Colu asked before Xani left.

"Go to the tribe, find Demeter and Bombalurina, they will welcome you with open arms." Xani smiled and ran to the yowling.

"Mother, what are you doing?" Aki's voice asked as Colu started to get ready to leave. Ginerva had gone to her room and was getting ready herself.

"I'm going away." Colu answered.

"Away? Where?" Aki asked, sitting down.

"You don't need to worry." Colu gave her daughter a look and walked out of the room.

"Okay then." Aki rolled her eyes and went to her room.

* * *

**Aki is evil! **

**Tugger: No duh Sherlock.**

**Me: Tugger is a curious cat?**

**Tugger: That's what I'm talking about!**

**Brute: -shakes head-**

**Me: You're so full of yourself. -Rolls eyes.-  
**


	33. Chapter 29

**What to do what to do...I'm so going to hate myself for actually ending this! Oh well.**

* * *

"Lucky me! I have my ex-agent and the dear loved leader of the Jellicle Tribe." Macavity's voice cackled evilly and Xani heard him strike something.

Xani looked around the door to see a close to death Mungojerrie and Dueteronomy chained to the wall.

"Hurry up Misto." Xani whispered.

She looked over to check out Mungojerrie's wounds and when she looked back she saw only chains instead of the old gray tom. Macavity turned to where Dueteronomy was and shrieked when he only saw chains and was about to kill Mungojerrie but Xani ran infront of Mungojerrie and held his paw.

"Xani?" Mungojerrie whispered weakly.

"Don't you dare kill him." Xani growled.

"So nice of you to join us." Macavity smirked and turned around.

Xani knelt next to Mungojerrie was healing his worst wounds.

"Why did you do this to him?" Xani asked when she was done.

"He left me for some tribe." Macavity spat.

"Let him go then." Xani demanded.

"What?" Macavity asked.

"Let him go back to the Tribe." Xani said slowly.

Mungojerrie was watching Xani with wide eyes.

"I will, for a price." Macavity smirked and his eyes traveled Xani's body.

Xani shivered, "Let him go and I will pay the price."

"Xani, it not worth it!" Mungojerrie whispered weakly, tugging on her tail.

"It is if you're not going to die." Xani whispered back as she knelt down by him again.

"Fine, he's free." Macavity waved his paw to the side.

"I'll go escort him and come back." Xani helped him up.

"Fine but if you don't come back. I will do worse." Macavity warned.

"I will come back, you have my word." Xani nodded and helped Mungojerrie out of the room and the warehouse.

"Xani what are you doing?" Mungojerrie asked weakly when the junkyard came in view.

"Saving you and the Tribe." Xani said as she made it to entrance saw Grizabella going to Heavyside layer.

"They finally excepted her." Mungojerrie smiled weakly.

"Yes they did." Xani smiled also and they waited for the cats to finish the ball.

"Xani, you don't have to go back." Mungojerrie said when Xani got ready to move him to the clearing.

"I do, he will kill all of you if I don't." Xani dragged him to the tire.

"Don't go." Mungojerrie took Xani's hand and gripped.

"I'm sorry, tell Samara I love her and I'm sorry that forever didn't last far." Xani rubbed Mungojerrie's head and managed to get his grip off and ran out of the Junkyard for the last time.

Xani made it back to warehouse before her tears could fall again.

"So you do keep your word." Macavity nodded as Xani came in with her head held high.

"Yes unlike someone." Xani glared at him.

"Ahahaha!" Macavity waved his claw at her.

"Lets get this over with." Xani rolled her eyes.

"Follow me." Macavity grabbed Xani and dragged her to his room.

Xani clutched her eyes shut and imagined Macavity as Tumblebrutus and didn't yowl.

* * *

**NO! I can't believe I just wrote that! What is wrong with me????? Oh well, next chapter is the last one. NNNNNOOOOO!!!!!!!!**


	34. Chapter 30

**Oops I lied, this is the second to last chapter, sorry! I don't want to end it obviously.**

**Tugger: How could you have done that to poor Xani?**

**Me: Sorry my fingers are typing.

* * *

**"Where can he be?" Rumpleteazer was starting to go crazy without her brother.

"I'm sure he's alright." Victoria but a calming paw on Rumpleteazer's shoulder.

"Lets go back to Old D's tire, maybe it'll get us some clues." Etectera said, leading the way to the tire.

Rumpleteazer nodded and followed Etectera.

"Mungojerrie?" Victoria asked.

"Hey guys." Mungojerrie smiled sheepishly and winced in pain.

"Jerrie! Where did you go?" Rumpleteazer jumped at him and hugged him.

"Macavity took me." Mungojerrie hissed in pain.

"What?" Etcetera asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, but I need Jellylorum." Mungojerrie moved to stop the pain from shooting up his body.

"Right I'll go get her." Victoria nodded and ran to find Etcetera's mother.

"Did you see Xani?" Rumpleteazer asked as she sat next to him.

"I did, and I don't know what to think of her anymore." Mungojerrie sighed.

"What do you mean?" Etcetera asked.

"She offered herself in my place." Mungojerrie closed his eyes.

"What?" Rumpleteazer asked with wide eyes.

"Mungojerrie!" Tumblebrutus came into the clearing and the other cats seem to have gathered.

"Let me through." Jellylorum's voice rang out through the clearing.

The cats sat down on the ground.

"Mungojerrie what happened after I left?" Old Dueteronomy asked as he was helped to his tire by Munkustrap.

"Xani stopped Macavity from killing me." Mungonerrie winced in pain as Jelly cleaned his wounds.

"What happened to Xani?" Samara asked from Pouncival.

"She's paying a price for setting me free as we speak." Mungojerrie looked down and crunched his eyes to keep the tears from falling.

Tumblebrutus' eyes were wide and he growled.

"No." Samara whispered.

"Samara she said that she loves you and is sorry that she didn't make forever last." Mungojerrie remembered.

Samara burst into silent tears and Pouncival put his arm around her.

"Thank you Mungojerrie." Old Dueteronomy nodded to him, "Tomorrow afternoon, I will send a group to Macavity's warehouse and you guys will get her body."

"Dueteronomy, can I lead it?" Munkustrap asked.

"You may." Dueteronomy nodded and walked back to his den.

* * *

**Poor Samara, she must feel horrible.**


	35. Chapter 31

**I meant to make the last chapter the last one of the story but i failed obviously so this is the real last chapter!

* * *

**Xani woke up sore and saw Macivity next to her asleep.

_'It was nice knowing you Macivity.'_ She snarled and placed her paw on his chest and concentrated on his heart exploding.

"Wha-?" Macivty woke up groggily and was immediatly awake when he saw Xani smiling evilly.

"Good-bye 'daddy.'" Xani said sarcastically and Macavity exploded, Xani's purple stripes were immediatly joined by red spot of blood.

She collapsed and closed her eyes, she thought for the last time.

"Father, I'm ready for my-" Aki came into the room and saw Xani with blood on her coat.

"NO!" Aki shrieked and ran from the warehouse into the woods.

"What?" Xani opened her eyes.

* * *

Tumblebrutus paced his den with tears running down his cheeks.

"Tumble?" Jemima asked at his entrance.

"Leave me alone." Tumble wiped his nose and curled up in his blanket.

"Tumble, let me just be here." Jemima came in cautiously.

Tumble didn't say anything and so Jemima curled up next to him.

* * *

"Samara, are you alright?" Pouncival asked as he saw Samara curled up on his blanket.

"No, she left me." Samara sobbed and Pouncival laid down next to her and licked her ears comfortly.

* * *

"Misto, why do you still look like that?" Victoria asked her brother when she saw him in their den.

"I don't know, I can't change back to my other form." Misto scrunched up his eyes in concentration and tried to changed back to his previous form.

"You can't change back." Dueteronomy's voice said at the opening.

"What do you mean?" Misto asked.

"You are a full magican." Dueteronomy entered the den with a smile.

"I thought I was always a full magican." Misto said with a confused look.

"No, now you are." Dueteronomy winked and left the den.

* * *

**Poor peoples, oh well that was the end!**


End file.
